Sleepover
by XxsandvillagegirlxX
Summary: The Naruto characters haven't had any missions for a while, so what will happen when the girls invite everyone for a sleepover? Slight pairings : SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, NejixTen, and InoxShika
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

**Hi! I'm XxSandVillageGirlxX and this is my first Naruto fanfic. I admit the first part is lame, but please don't flame me. I'm going to visit my family for about two weeks (6/28/07 - 7/09/07), so I'm just going to post the first and second chapters and let people read it. If people seem to like it, then I'll continue. There is one thing you should know: I like to torture Kankuro. I don't know why, but I just find it very amusing, so if you like Kankuro, I advise you not to read this...heh heh... Enough of my blabber, though, on with the fanfic! I hope you like it!**

Sleepover

By: XxSandVillageGirlxX

Chapter 1: The Invitation

It was a Friday. Kankuro was sitting on the couch in the apartment he and his siblings owned. Temari was in the kitchen cooking ramen.(no one can resist it! Muhahaha!) Gaara wasn't there, he was out... somewhere. Kankuro tried to turn on the TV It didn't work.

"Darn it!" he said. "I hate living in the Sand Village! There's no cable, internet and it's always 90 degrees outside!"

Temari came into the living room with her ramen. "Stop complaining." She said.

Kankuro looked at her. "You know, part of the reason we're bored is because of Gaara." He said.

"How's that?" Temari asked.

"Come on, shouldn't girls your age be hanging out with her friends right now?" he asked.

"What's your point?" Temari asked, with a glare.

"No one wants to be our friend because they're scared of Gaara! I mean, he is the Shukaku. It's all Gaara's fault!"

Kankuro was so busy talking, he didn't notice Gaara right behind him.

"What's all my fault?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

Kankuro did an anime sweat-drop, turned around, and fell on the floor.

"Where have you been, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Out in the village." Gaara replied. "What's all my fault?" he asked again.

Kankuro picked himself up off the floor. "Oh, nothing."

Gaara gave him a glare, and walked towards his room. When he shut the door, Kankuro sighed, relived that Gaara didn't hurt him.

"You really are stupid." Temari said.

In the Leaf Village

"Arg! We haven't had a mission in a week!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"Shut up!" she said.

"But I'm bored." He whined.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Sasuke said.

They were on the bridge. Naruto stood still for about 10 seconds before his shouted, "Arg! It's to quite!"

"I was enjoying it" Sakura mumbled, and Sasuke nodded.

"Whatever, I'm going to Hinata's." Naruto said walking away.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"I guess I'll see what Ino's doing... unless you want to do something together, Sasuke?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No." Sasuke said.

At Hinata's house

Naruto knocked on Hinata's door to her apartment.

"HINATA!" he shouted.

Hinata opened the door. "Oh, N-Naruto." She stuttered.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing? I was thinking we could go for a walk." Naruto said.

"Um, Te-Tenten, and Ino are here, and Sakura is on her way over." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh, it's ok." Naruto said. "I'll just go home." And he started towards home.

In Hinata's House

Hinata walked into her living room where Tenten and Ino were and sat down.

"How long has it been since your squad got a mission?" Tenten asked.

"Man, I don't know. A week, maybe?" Ino replied.

"Um, a- about a week." Hinata said.

"This is ridiculous." Tenten said.

There was a knock at the door. Hinata opened the door and welcomed Sakura in. They went back to the living room. Tenten asked the same question she asked everyone else and Sakura gave her the same answer.

"I KNOW!" Ino shouted.

Everyone jumped and Sakura, who was sitting beside her, started to rub her ear mumbling "ow" under her breath.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"We should have a sleepover!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura said.

"Hmm. If we invite only girls, there won't be many people... can we invite a few boys?" Tenten asked.

The girls thought about it. " I don't know..." Sakura started.

"We could make them sing karaoke!" Ino shouted.

"Ok, boys can come, but how are we going to get them to sing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we'll find a way... Can it be at your house, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Ye-yes. C-can N-Naruto come?" Hinata asked.

"Of course! Let's make invitations!" Tenten yelled.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitations

Chapter 2: The Invitations

"Let's have it this Saturday!" Ino shouted.

"Don't you think that's a little soon?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like they're doing anything, and they can't leave the village unless they have a mission." Ino replied.

"True" Sakura agreed.

The girls worked for about an hour, figuring out what designs to put on the invitations, what color they are, things like that.

"Should we invite Temari?" Tenten asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ino said.

When they were finished, they counted to see if they had an even number of boys and girls. They counted 5 girls, (Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari) and 3 boys, (Sasuke ,Naruto, and Neji).

"Darn." Tenten said.

"Oh, well. It's fine." Sakura said. "Let's deliver them."

The first person they went to was Naruto. When he opened the door, they gave him the invitation. "ALRIGHT!" he shouted. Then he thanked them and went inside. The second person they went to was Neji. When he opened the door and got the invitation, he looked as if he was going to decline the offer. But after he got a half-awww and half-you-had-BETTER-come look from Tenten, he said he would come. The third person they went to was Sasuke. Like Neji, he looked like he was going to refuse, but he got the same look from Sakura and said yes. The last invitation was for Temari. The group of girls were walking in town.

"How are we going to get this invitation all the way to the Sand Village in such a short time?" Sakura asked.

Everyone shrugged. Tenten was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice.

"Gaara, please! Calm down!" Someone said.

"... Fine." Someone else said, sounding reluctant.

They looked to see what was going on. A person was encased in sand, and Gaara was holding his hand up, ready to turn it into a fist. Temari was trying to stop him and Kankuro was just standing back, out of Gaara's way. The person encased in sand was let go and the sand returned to Gaara's gourd. The person screamed and ran away, and so did the crowd that had formed (the crowd walked away fast they didn't scream, and I don't know why)

"Temari!" the girls yelled and ran to her.

"Oh, hey!" Temari said.

"Here." Tenten said, handing her the invitation.

"What's this?" she asked. She opened it and scanned it. "Oh, cool! I'll be there."

"What about me?" Kankuro asked

"What about you?" Temari asked.

"I wanna go!" Kankuro whined. (he had looked over Temari's shoulder and looked at the invitation, which said boys would be there.)

"Stop being such a baby!" Temari said.

"Well, we do need two more boys to make the number of boys and girls even." Ino said.

"Alright. You two can come." Tenten said.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Gaara said to no one in particular. "I never said I wanted to go, and I don't."

"I don't want to do this, but..." Temari mumbled to herself. Out loud she said, "Gaara! If you don't come, I'll force to to see father!"

There was absolute silence. Kankuro looked shocked that Temari would threaten Gaara. Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked puzzled (because they didn't know Gaara hated his dad).

"I hate you, Temari." Gaara mumbled.

"Does that mean you'll go?" Ino asked, kind of afraid.

Gaara just nodded. (AN: I know this odd, but...)

"YAY!" Kankuro exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready

**Hello again! This chapter is pretty pointless, but I don't want to take it out. I actually combined two chapters, 'cause I thought it would be pointless to put both of them up separately, so that's why it's kinda long. I actually just woke up, like an hour ago, at 1:00PM (now it's 2PM) 'cause I was up until 4:00AM 'cause I went to see the midnight showing of Harry Potter 5, whoo! I personally think it was very good, but then again, I didn't remember much from the book 'cause (I'm saying that a lot, aren't' I?) I read it a long time ago. So anyway, here you go!**

Chapter 3: Getting ready

Hinata was thinking of what they would do. She had board games, but most of them were only up to 4 players. They could play charades. Or, she had one game she knew it would be fun to play. An evil game that makes you feel like spaghetti afterwards... yes, that would be a perfect game to play.

At Naruto's house

"Hmmm.. let's see, I'll need my toothbrush, PJs, hairbrush, toothpaste, a change of clothes... This is hard." Naruto said to himself. He had a duffel bag in front of him with a toothbrush, toothpaste, PJs, hairbrush, and a change of clothes. "If I think of anything else, I'll pack it then." He said. He went into his kitchen, and made ramen.

At Neji's house

A duffel bag also sat in front of Neji. It had the same thing that was in Naruto's duffel bag. "How did Tenten drag me into this? And why did she have to use the look?" he asked himself. He went into the kitchen and made a sandwich.

At Sasuke's house

A duffel bag also sat in front of Sasuke. Same things in it. Except Sasuke had a couple kunai and shuriken in there, just to be safe. Even though he had the ones in the pouch on his leg. Sasuke sighed, went into the kitchen, and made a sandwich.

At Temari's house

Temari carefully looked over what she had packed: A toothbrush, hairbrush, extra hair-ties (incase the girls wanted to do each other's hair. Or if they could get the boys while they slept), PJs, a change of clothes, and some CDs. She had country, rock, and metal. She couldn't wait.

"KANKURO! ARE YOU PACKED?" she yelled.

"I'm working on it!" He yelled back. "What do I pack?"

"Arg, boys." She said as she walked into his room. She told him what to pack, basically everything Naruto, Neji and Sasuke packed. Then, Temari knocked on Gaara's door, not barging in and pushing the fact that she's already forcing him to go. Gaara opened the door just long enough to say; " I know what to pack." And he shut the door.

At Hinata's house

Hinata got that special game and hid it under her bed. It would be a secret until the next day...

Hinata was out in the village, looking around. She spotted Sakura and walked over to her.

"He-hello, Sakura." She said.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura said. "Hey, I think we should have some snacks tonight."

"I-I wouldn't know what to have." Hinata said.

"How about me, Ino and Tenten come early and help you get ready?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok, see you at... um. When does it start, again?" Sakura asked.

"People start to come over at 5:00 PM." Hinata said.

"Ok, then. See you at 4:30?" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell Ino and Tenten. Bye!" Sakura said and went to go tell the other girls the plan.

4:30 at Hinata's house

Hinata was listing to the radio when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and let Ino, Sakura and Tenten in. Ino was wearing a purple top and purple capris. Sakura was wearing her normal clothes. Tenten was wearing a brown shirt with cargo pants. Hinata was also wearing her normal tan jacket with navy blue capris.

"Whooho!" I am so excited!" Ino exclaimed.

"I brought chips!" Tenten said.

"I brought cookies!" Sakura said.

"I got karaoke!" Ino said.

Hinata smiled, she knew this was going to be great. For the next half-hour, the girls put chips in bowls, cookies on plates and set up karaoke. When they were done, there was still about 10-15 minutes left, so they went into Hinata's room and talked.

**Since this chapter was kinda long, I'll update the next chapter, which is super long, tomorrow. But chances are, I start feeling bad about making you guys wait and update tonight. Either way, you'll have a new chapter by the end of tomorrow, hopefully. Review!**

**Next chapter: Everyone arrives and plays a little game called... Would you Rather?**


	4. Chapter 4: Would You Rather?

**Finally, the new chapter! Sorry I made you guys wait so long, but I haven't gotten the computer in a while, and when I did I was doing something for a friend. I put up a story for her 'cause she's not allowed to have an account. It's a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so if you know or like Kingdom Hearts, check it out. It's called: ****Welcome to my Virtual Reality****. So, now, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... **_**sniff **_**(A/N: I've forgotten to put this in my story until now. I'm a bad person )**

Chapter 4: Would You Rather?

All the girls were sitting in Hinata's room when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ino said.

She ran to the door, opened it, and let Naruto in.

"Hinata! Naruto's here!" Ino yelled.

Hinata walked into the room, smiled and blushed.

"O-oh, hi N-Naruto." She said.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto said. He was wearing an yellow shirt with the Leaf Village sign on the back and blue shorts that came down to his knees. (A/N: AHAHAHA! Yellow and blue! _ahem_ Sorry, inside joke. Don't kill me Tenten!) "Is anyone else here?" He asked.

"N-no. You the first one." Hinata answered.

"Cool. So, who else is invited?" he asked, putting his stuff down, Tenten brought it into the living room.

"Let's see, Sasuke," Tenten began, but Naruto interrupted.

"Of course." he said.

"Shut up!" Sakura said, she had just entered the room.

"Neji, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Tenten finished.

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled. "Why'd you invite that freak?" (A/N:_ slaps Naruto _Grrr! Gaara-sama is not a freak!)

"It's not my choice to come." Gaara said, right behind Naruto, who jumped. Temari laughed.

"You like to sneak up on people, don't you?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara just shrugged.

"We're here!" Temari said.

"A little too late for that." Naruto mumbled.

"Hi!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten said in unison.

Tenten took their bags and put them in the living room. Temari was wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Kankuro was wearing a black shirt and black pants. Gaara was wearing his normal clothes because they couldn't convince him to wear modern (Western-USA type of) clothing. Everyone went into the living room and sat down. But as soon as they sat down the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said.

She went to the door and greeted Sasuke and Neji inside. They were wearing their usual clothing. They went into the living room and say down.

"So..." Kankuro started.

"What do you do at sleepovers?" Temari asked.

All the girls looked in shock at her. "You've never been to a sleepover before?" Ino asked.

"No." Temari answered and looked towards Gaara. The girls nodded.

"Well, depends. I've never been to a sleepover with boys before." Ino said.

"W-we could play 'W-Would You Rather'." Hinata said.

"That's a good idea." Tenten said with an evil grin. The boys (except Gaara) looked at Tenten with a worried look on their face.

"What's 'Would You Rather'?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you." Tenten said. "I'll start. Ino, would you rather spend a day with Lee or Shino?"

"Ugh, Bug Boy or Eyebrow Boy... hmm... probably Shino as long as he doesn't put a roach in my hair or something." Ino replied. "My turn."

"How is this a game?" Kankuro asked.

"Is is, okay! Kankuro, would you rather be able to control sand like Gaara, or be fast and have taijutsu skills like Lee?" Ino asked.

"Uh..." Kankuro said. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. He knew Gaara got beat up by Lee (in the Chuunin exams, but Gaara still won, yay!), would Gaara think he wanted to beat him up if he chose Lee? And if he chose Gaara, would Gaara think he was a lame copycat? (I know, Kankuro is very girly in this fanfic )

_'These games the girls make up are so confusing!'_ he thought.

Kankuro was thinking very hard when we started to daydream...

_Kankuro's very lame daydream_

_Kankuro was standing in the middle of the Sand Village in the Kazekage robes _(A/N: Those belong to Gaara-sama! Sorry, I'll stop with all the Author's notes)_. A wall of sand formed behind him and rose him up, and Kankuro started to laugh like a maniac._

_End of pointless daydream_

"Uh... Gaara." Kankuro said, and winced.

"What are you wincing for?" Ino asked.

Kankuro looked at Gaara, who was perfectly calm.

"Oh, nothing." He said, relieved

"Is it my turn?" he asked.

The girls nodded. Kankuro looked around the room, thinking of who to choose. His eyes fell on Neji.

"Okay, here we go. Neji, would you rather go on a date with Hinata or Tenten?" he asked.

The ninja from the Leaf Village were silent. Hinata and Tenten turned red. Finally, Neji broke the silence.

"WHAT THE F!" he shouted. "WHAT KIND OF SICK QUESTION IS THAT?!" (A/N: I know, OOC, sorry! Oh, and the fanfic's rated K+, sooo...yeah.)

Kankuro looked half-scared and half-confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"WE'RE COUSINS, YOU IDIOT!" Neji shouted.

Now it was Kankuro's turn to turn red. "O-oh. Whoops." He said kind-of in a whisper. "Does that mean you pick Tenten?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Neji asked, now calming down. Tenten blushed and smiled. The girls giggled.

"Ok, Hinata." Neji said. He sat down and was calm now. "Would you rather have Naruto as your boyfriend, or have Byakugan?" he asked.

"O-oh! N-Naruto or B-Byakugan?" She said. She looked at Naruto.

"I-I'd rather have N-Naruto." She said, blushing like mad. Naruto blushed as well.

The room was silent for a while until Hinata spoke.

"N-Naruto, would you rather go to the United States or Korea? It's the only thing I could think of." She said quickly, and still blushing.

"Hmm... Korea!" Naruto said. "My turn... Sasuke." Naruto said. "Would you rather spend a day with me... or Itachi?"

"You suck... Only if it were a life-or-death situation, but I would rather spend a day with you than Itachi." Sasuke answered. "My turn." Sasuke looked around the room. His gaze fell on Gaara. "Gaara." He said. "Would you rather kill Lee or Kankuro?"

"Hmmm, they're both annoying. But I live with Kankuro, so he gets on my nerves more. I'd rather kill Kankuro." Gaara replied.

Sasuke just nodded and Kankuro had anime-style tears running down his face. It was Gaara's turn now.

"Temari." Gaara said. "Would you rather die slow, painful death by my hands, or a slow and painful death by an assassin's hands?"

"Um... that's an odd question." Temari said. " I guess if I had to die, I'd rather be killed by you, Gaara. My turn! (A/N: suddenly cheerful again. Sorry!) Let's see... Sakura!"

Sakura looked up. She had been looking at Sasuke. "Huh? Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Would you rather have Sasuke or your parents die?" Temari asked with an evil grin.

"So violent." Neji mumbled.

"What? Sasuke or my parents? Ah, this is so hard! Umm..." Sakura said.

"She's totally freaking out!" Naruto whispered to Hinata, laughing.

"C-calm down, Sakura. It's just a question." Hinata said.

"I know! I'll have Sasuke die, then I'll kill myself!" Sakura said with an insane grin on her face.

"Ok..." Temari said, slightly scooting away from Sakura.

"Ok, Tenten." Sakura said. "Would you rather be stranded on an island with Choji or Kiba?" she asked.

"Kiba. No offense, but Choji would probably eat all the food the first day." Tenten replied.

"Well, we've got everybody now." Ino said. "That means... heh heh heh."

"What?" Neji asked.

**Hmmm, I'm really proud of this chapter. I hope you like it especially since it took so long for me to update. I do have one question: what does AU stand for?**


	5. Chapter 5: Karaoke   Part 1

**Ok, the 5****th**** chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner. My friend's fanfic, ****Welcome to my Virtual Reality**** is now up, so if you know/like Kingdom Hearts, check it out. I'm a little mad, though, 'cause at the beginning of the 2****nd**** chapter, it was supposed to say 'Okay, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!', but instead, it repeats what I said in the 1****st**** chapter, so I tried to find the document-fix thingy, and I couldn't find it and when I did, I fixed it, and looked the fanfic up to see if it had changed and it didn't. And then I tried to edit my 4****th**** chapter to say 'Next Chapter: Heh heh heh...' at the end, but **_**that **_**wouldn't fix. I was trying to do everything in a rush because my mom came home and said she wanted the computer, then she left early for the dentist appointment she had, so I never got off the computer, but I was still in a rush, so now I don't know what I did, and now I'm confused, angry, babbling and the only people who will have a remote clue of what I'm saying will be Ino and Tenten! –gasps for breath-**

**Translation: I'm very upset right now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, 'Truly Madly Deeply', CASCADA, YouTube, any sanity whatsoever right now, and calmness **

Chapter 5 : Karaoke Part 1

"KARAOKE!" All the girls shouted.

"I don't sing." Sasuke said.

"Me either." Neji agreed.

"Couldn't get me to if you tried." Kankuro said.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"I will!" Ino said.

"Me too!" Sakura agreed.

"Me three!" Tenten agreed.

"I-I will." Hinata said.

"Count me in!" Temari said.

Everyone slowly turned to look, at the only person who hadn't spoken yet, Gaara.

"I have my gourd." Gaara said quietly.

That was all he needed to say. Everyone immediately backed up a few inches from him.

"O-ok. You don't have to sing." Sakura said.

"But all the other boys do!" Ino said.

"I'm guessing we're not getting out of this, right?" Naruto said.

The girls all nodded together.

"Well, you girls go first, then." Neji said.

"U-um, o-okay." Hinata said.

All the girls got together to chose a song.

"Okay, what song do we all know?" Sakura asked.

The girls thought about the songs they knew.

"Oh! What about 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'?" Temari asked. (A/N: If you don't know the song, look it up on YouTube, it's a great song)

"I l-love that song." Hinata said.

All the girls agreed.

"Ok, we've chosen a song." Tenten said.

The girls turned the karaoke machine on and Ino and Hinata got the microphones first because they were going to start first. The music stared and Ino began to sing.

"I'll be your be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply, do.."

"I will be strong

I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah." Hinata sang.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me." All the girls sang.

"And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

That make you want to cry." Sakura sang.

"The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection

Of the highest power

In lonely hours

The tears devour you." Tenten sang.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me." All the girls sang.

"Oh, can't you see it, baby?

Don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you.

All that you need will surly come." Tenten sang

The music played for about 10 seconds before someone sang again.

"I'll be your be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need.

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply, do.." Hinata sang.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me." Sakura sang.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me." Tenten sang.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me." Ino sang softly.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain." All the girls finished.

_'Wow.'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Tenten's good...'_ Neji thought.

"G-good. Very good." Naruto said.

"Ok, your turn now. Would you like to pick the song or do you want us to pick it for you?" Tenten asked.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I mean, ahem. Hope you liked it. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: It's the boys' turn to sing...**


	6. Chapter 6: Karaoke Part 2

**Wow, I really don't have anything to say. Well, I guess after the last chapter's author's note that took up half the page, I don't really need to say anything except: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, 'Me Against the World', Simple Plan, or YouTube, but I do own some sanity now. **

**Oh, two things: I wanna say congratulations to ****angstar54**** for adding a comment 5 minutes after I posted Ch.5, that was fricken' awesome. And two, (I kinda figured this out when I was writing, like Ch.10 ) the boys are singing, we all know that. But can you figure out what they were singing about, like who they'd be singing to (Sorry if that's confusing). I'll tell you this, one of the boys isn't singing to anyone. I'll have it at the end, but don't go and be cheating dorks and scrolling down before they sing to know. Try to figure it out yourself. If you do figure it out by yourself, and be honest, tell me in a review. Okay, here's Ch.6!**

Chapter 6: Karaoke Part 2

"I told you I don't sing." Sasuke said.

"You made us go up there! Now you have to go!" Sakura said.

"So, do you want to pick the song or do you want us to pick it for you?" Tenten asked again.

"I don't know many songs." Sasuke said

"Me either." Naruto agreed.

"Neither do I." Neji confessed.

"The radio doesn't come in the Sand Village." Kankuro said rather grumpily(A/N: Is that even a word? X)).

"So we're picking the song." Temari said, She added, "Don't worry, we won't make it _too_ stupid." After getting worried looks.

The girls got together and decided the boys would sing 'Me Against the World' (A/N: again, if you don't know the song, look it up YouTube. But if seriously, if you don't know this song, or at least never heard of it, you're a freak who's been living under a rock.)Temari had the CD, so she showed them the song. The girls shoved the boys up with Sasuke and Neji with microphones first. The music stared and Sasuke started to sing.

"We're not gonna be just apart of their game

We're not gonna be just the victims

They've taken our dreams and they've torn them apart

'Till everyone's the same."

"I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all." Neji sang

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

It's me against the world." Naruto sang.

"We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove all these thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them." Kankuro sang.

"I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all." Neji sang.

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

It's me against the world." Naruto sang.

"Now I'm sick of this waiting

So go on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say's gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you win." Kankuro sang.

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world." Naruto sang.

"They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world." Sasuke finished.

_'Wow. I didn't know Sasuke could sing.'_ Sakura thought.

"T-that was great, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Nice job, Neji." Tenten said.

"I-I've got something we c-can do now." Hinata said smiling.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You'll see." Hinata said. She got up and walked into her room She came out a few seconds later with a white box. It had red letters on it and blue, green, yellow and red dots on it as well. Naruto was the first to recognize the game. "Oh no!" he yelled.

**Okay, here's the moment you've been waiting for: who was singing about what!**

**Sasuke: Y'know, I forgot. I knew what he was singing when I wrote it (like 8 months ago), but I forgot. If you think of what it could be, tell me.**

**Naruto: The Villagers in Konoha**

**Neji: The Main Branch**

**Kankuro: He's the one who's not singing about anything, he's like a filler, if a part didn't seem to go with anyone, I'd put him in there.**

**Hope you liked Ch.6, tell me if you figured it out! Oh, and also tell me if you've figured out what Hinata's holding. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: An 'evil' game is played... **


	7. Chapter 7: The 'evil' game Part 1

**Ah, I remember last year, around Thanksgiving time, I was up in Georgia in the Blue Ridge Mountains writing this……….. and I hated it. I was trying to figure out who would go where to make who fall, I was confused, the TV was on in the hotel room, and I was cold, very cold. I remember I got pieces of paper and drew a game mat. And had lines ****everywhere****, telling me who was where. I still have the diagrams, just ask Ino. But know it's done and I hope you can at least figure out somewhat of what I'm saying. I did the best I could. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or the game mentioned…….(I'm trying not to say it for those of you who still haven't figured it out yet, even thought you'll know in like, less than a minute, unless you're a ridiculously slow reader) or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7: The 'evil' game Part 1

Hinata came into the room with the white box.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted. "That game gave me cramps for a week last time!"

"I love this!" Tenten said.

Hinata opened the box. She took out the mat and laid it on the floor. Then, she took the little board with the different color dots and a spinner. The board was divided in four parts with a black line. The mat had about 7 dots in 4 rows. The dots were red, yellow, green, and blue. It had a picture of a foot with a sock on in the corner. At the top of the mat, in bold red letters (A/N: Seriously, if you haven't figured it out right now, you need help), was the word Twister.

"Gaara." Temari said, choosing her words carefully. "Will you play with us?"

At first, Gaara looked a little surprised. No one had ever asked him to play with them before. But then he remembered that when he was a child, he had seen other children play this game before. You had to get very close to people. He didn't like that. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I will play." He said, to the delight of most people there. "But only if I am the one who spins the spinner."

"Ok, as long as you're playing, I guess." Ino said.

"L-listen." Hinata said. "There are 10 people playing. Only 4 people and a spinner can play. Since Gaara will be the permanent spinner..." she paused to make sure she was right. Gaara nodded and she continued.

"So, technically, only 9 people are playing. 4 people can be on the mat at a time, I guess we can put 5 people on the mat. Who's going to go first?" she asked.

"Well, you know probably everyone wants to go first. So how about we draw names or something?" Sasuke suggested.

Hinata nodded. She got a piece of paper and wrote everyone's name down. She put the paper in a hat. Gaara was chosen to pick the names. He put his hand in and pulled four slips of paper and read out loud the names: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. Hinata handed him the spinner. Gaara nodded in thanks. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura each got a side of the mat. Sakura was at the top where the title was. Naruto was at the left of her. Hinata was at the bottom of the mat. Sasuke was to the right of Hinata. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Right hand, red."

Everyone put their right hand on a red dot. Gaara spun the spinner again.

"Left foot, yellow."

Everyone put their foot on a yellow dot. Sakura put her foot on the 2nd yellow dot. Sasuke put his foot on the 3rd yellow dot, very close to Sakura, who blushed. Gaara spun the spinner again.

"Left foot, blue."

Sasuke spun so that he was facing Sakura, who blushed even more. And Naruto spun so that he was facing Hinata, who also blushed. Gaara spun the spinner. "Right foot, green." He said.

Naruto stretched his foot over to a green dot. Sasuke simply put his foot on a dot, which was right by him. After they moved, Naruto's face was right in front of Sasuke's butt.

"Get that out of my face!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, loser." Sasuke said. But he moved, not noticing that he was now only centimeters away from Sakura's face. She fainted.

"Um.. Sakura fainted." Sasuke said.

Tenten removed her from the mat. Gaara spun the spinner again. "Left hand, blue." He said.

Naruto put his hand on a blue dot, right next to Sasuke. Hinata put her left hand on a dot right next to the dot that Naruto was on. Sasuke was right next to a blue dot, so he just put his hand on one. Gaara spun the spinner again.

"Right foot, red."

"Woah!" Naruto shouted as he toppled over.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"How the hell did you fall?" Tenten asked.

"N-Naruto! A-are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

The game went on for about ten more minutes before Sasuke suggested that they call it a tie. Hinata nodded. Sasuke collapsed and then so did Hinata.

"Has Sakura woken up yet?" Sasuke asked.

Tenten nodded. "Now it's our turn!" she said.

**Sorry if you didn't like it and that I didn't update sooner. I went to the Harry Potter book thing on Friday night, so now I have the 7****th**** and final book! Woot! Don't worry, I won't say anything about it, I haven't even started yet! I still have to finish another book I'm reading. R&R!**

**Oh yeah, and I wanna say congratulations to: **IS2Pandas, angstar54, kyoyearofthecat, **and **slytherinXprincess **for figuring out what the game was. And I like sugar too, **slytherinXprincess.

**For **konoha-dark-kunochi : **Heh heh,** **no. It was funny about the Pokemon game, but I will not allow my Gaara-sama to be with anyone let alone be gay. Gr. I like, SasukexNaruto, SasukexItachi, or KibaxShino, but for Gaara, I prefer Gaaraxnobody.**


	8. Chapter 8: The 'evil' game Part 2

**Okay, I don't have much to say (though, when I said that last time, I ended up with two paragraphs ). Um, here's Ch.8, sorry it's kinda repetitive at first. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or Twister. **

Chapter 8: The 'evil' game Part 2

"Ok, two people will have to be on one side because they're 5 people playing." Sasuke said.

"What about me and Neji?" Tenten suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Ino said with a grin.

Neji sighed, and Tenten hit him over the head. Ino got the bottom side of the mat. Kankuro was on the left of her on the left side of the mat. Temari got the top side of the mat. Neji and Tenten got the right side of the mat. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Left foot, blue."

Ino placed her foot on the last blue dot. Kankuro put his foot on the 5th blue dot. Temari put her foot on the first blue dot. Tenten put her foot on the 3rd blue dot. Neji put his foot on the 6th blue dot. Gaara spun the spinner again.

"Right hand, red."

Ino placed her hand on the last red dot. Kankuro put his hand on the 5th red dot. Temari put her hand on the first red dot. Tenten put her foot on the 3rd red dot. Neji put his hand on the 6th red dot. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Right foot, green."

Ino put her foot on the first green dot. Kankuro twisted and fell, getting Gaara to smirk. Temari had her legs twisted and almost fell, but caught herself. Tenten had to stretch her arm to keep it on the red dot. Neji had almost no trouble; he also had to stretch to keep his hand on the red dot. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Left hand, yellow."

Ino had no trouble putting her hand on a yellow dot. Temari didn't have much trouble. Tenten had a little trouble keeping her hand on that red dot. Neji had a lot of trouble. His legs were twisted a lot and, now, so were his hands. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Right foot, red."

Ino was forced to share a dot with Neji, much to Tenten's dislike (A/N: Is that allowed, sharing a dot? Don't you have to have your own?). Neji moved his hand to an empty dot and put his foot on the dot Ino was on. Temari was too twisted and fell. Tenten just stretched her foot to a red dot. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Right hand, red."

Ino had no trouble putting her hand on a red dot, but after she did, she fell over. Neji almost fell, but he moved his hand just as Ino fell, so he didn't get knocked over by Ino (A/N: Skillz! Sorry...). Tenten had no trouble. Now, it was just Tenten and Neji left. Gaara spun the spinner.

"Left foot, yellow."

Neji had very little trouble. Tenten had no trouble, because she just had to move up one dot. The game went on for about 15 more minutes more.

"Come on, Neji, just fall already." Tenten said.

"Yeah, right." Neji replied with a smirk. "Why don't you fall?"

"No way!" Tenten said.

Gaara spun the spinner.

"Left hand, blue." He said.

From all the commands Gaara gave over the 15-minute time, Neji was pretty close to Tenten.

"If you don't fall on your own, I'll help you." Neji said.

"Wha-" Tenten started, but stopped as Neji kissed her gently on the cheek, and she fell.

"Neji Hyuuga, you idiot!" Tenten yelled.

Neji just smirked. Tenten was very mad, very red and wishing she had her weapons.

"Let's lay out the sleeping bags now." Hinata said.

Everyone got their sleeping bags. Neji and Sasuke moved the coffee table so there would be room. They also got into their PJs. Ino had plain purple silk PJs. Temari's PJs were goldish color with little dark brown teddy bears on them (A/N: Don't ask). Tenten had maroon (A/N: Happy, Tenten?) PJs with little kunai and shuriken all over them. Sakura had pink PJs with Sakura blossoms on them. Hinata wore PJs that were indigo with yellow tulips on them. Sasuke had on blue silk PJs. Neji wore simple tan cotton PJs. Naruto had orange PJs with little bowls of steaming ramen everywhere (A/N: I know it doesn't fit, but I don't think you'd be able to see design on yellow PJs. I'm sorry, I know only Tenten and Ino will get that). Kankuro had plain black PJs. Gaara had red PJs with little sand cyclones everywhere (A/N: I couldn't resist! ). Everyone laid their sleeping bags and got either on them on in them.

"So, what now?" Sasuke asked.

"I know!" Ino said.

**Wow, I really don't have anything to say. I'm sorry for all the A/Ns you don't get; I'm talking to my friends, who I know are reading this, right, guys? Anyway, I hope you liked it, R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Muhahahaha... three words: ****Truth or Dare**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?

**STOP! Before you read a sentence of this chapter, before you even **_**think**_** about reading this chapter, make sure you have time, and lots of it. 'Cause you are about to read the longest chapter I have had. Have time? Okay, go ahead.**

**Hey, remember in the very first chapter, when I said that I liked to torture Kankuro and that if you liked him ****you shouldn't read this? Well, if you like Kankuro and are still reading this, yeah, this would be the chapter I advise you not to read. And if you can't even read about blood, don't read this either. Heh heh... Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?

"We should play 'Truth or Dare?'!" Ino said.

"Oh gosh." Kankuro said.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"Since it's Hinata's house, why don't you go first, Hinata?" Tenten said.

"O-ok." Hinata said. She looked around the room (although it was pretty pointless). "N-Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Umm... oh-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Tenten.

"Sorry." She said. "But I forgot to say a rule. You have to pick at least 2 dares in every 5 questions you get asked. Go ahead."

"Ok... dare." Naruto said.

"I-I dare you to... stuff your face with c-cookies and chips!" Hinata said.

Sakura got up and got the cookies and chips. She placed them in front of Naruto, and he began the dare. After he couldn't fit another chip, he got a worried look on his face.

"I gant gwalloe!" Naruto yelled. (A/N: I can't swallow)

After he realized that no one could understand him, he got a piece of paper and pen that were lying around, wrote what he said and showed it to the group. Sakura sighed and stood up.

"I'll help." She said.

The pink-haired shinobi stood up, walked over to Naruto and slapped him across the face a couple times and asked if it helped. Naruto looked very annoyed, but shrugged as if to say 'kind-of'. Sakura hit him on the top of his head and he choked the disgusting concoction down and made a sickened face.

"Thanks, Sakura." Naruto said

Sakura nodded and sat back down next to Sasuke. Now it was Naruto's turn. He looked around the room and chuckled an evil laugh.

'Hmmm, it wouldn't work if they picked truth... but then I could ask them... heh heh heh' Naruto thought.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Truth." Kankuro replied.

"Heh. Is it true that you don't love Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Uh..." Kankuro stuttered.

He looked over at Gaara, who had his head raised.

'If I say no, will he kill me, or just not care?' Kankuro thought.

"Y-yes." Kankuro answered.

"No surprise." Gaara mumbled.

"Temari, truth or dare?" Kankuro asked his sister.

"Dare." Temari said.

"Hmmmm..." Kankuro pondered. "I dare you to... hug Gaara!"

"Wha-what?" Temari asked, shocked.

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a fiery glare and Kankuro gulped.

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.'_ He thought.

Temari got up and walked slowly over to Gaara.

"Don't touch me." Gaara said simply.

Temari looked over at Kankuro with an 'You're-going-to-die-in-your-sleep' look.

"It's a dare, You have to do it!" Naruto shouted behind her.

Gaara gave Naruto a death glare. Temari knelt down on her knees.

"Don't touch me." Gaara repeated.

Before Gaara could do anything, Temari reached down and hugged him.

"Temari, you have 3 seconds to let go." Gaara said.

Temari let go, noticing a little sand coming out of his gourd. She got up and went back to where she had been sitting before.

"I'll get you later, Kankuro." Gaara said quietly.

Kankuro scooted about 5 inches away from Gaara.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're starting to like Shikamaru?"

'_How the hell did she find out?' _Ino thought, getting red in the face. "Yes." She whispered.

Sakura looked surprised she thought for sure Ino still liked Shikamaru.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Ino said quickly, trying to get away from the subject of her and Shikamaru.

"Dare." Sakura said, deciding to be brave.

"I dare you to go slap Sasuke." Ino said smirking.

Sasuke raised his head, realizing that he had suddenly been brought into the conversation somehow.

"What? I can't do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

But she still stood up and walked over to Sasuke, who was still confused looking.

"I can't!" Sakura repeated.

"You have to, it's a dare!" Tenten said.

"But, but..." Sakura stuttered, looking at Tenten.

"You have a big, stupid, ugly forehead." Sasuke said flatly.

Sakura's head whipped around to face Sasuke, and without even realizing it, slapped Sasuke across the face, and not too gently, either.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered

Sakura suddenly hugged Sasuke and started to apologize for what she did until Sasuke told her to get off. She did and went back to her sleeping bag.

"Tenten, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." Tenten replied.

"Payback time. I dare you to kiss Neji. On the lips!" Sakura said with an evil grin.

'_Why are the boys dragged into everything?'_ Neji thought.

Tenten turned red.

"I can't do that!" Tenten said.

"You _have_ to. It's a _dare_." Sakura mimicked.

Tenten reluctantly got up and walked over to Neji, and kneeled in front of him, and sat there for a long time.

"I can't do this!" Tenten said. "It'll be my first kiss and I refuse to have my first kiss stolen by a rude, stoic, cold, arro-" Tenten ranted, but she was cut off by Neji.

Neji leaned towards Tenten and kissed her on the lips. Tenten was in shock and just sat there, then pulled away when she realized what she was doing. Tenten now as red as Hinata is when Naruto complimented her. She went back over to her sleeping bag.

"Neji, truth or dare?" Tenten asked dreamily. (A/N: You'd think she'd avoid him after what just happened, eh?)

"Truth." Neji replied, deciding to play it safe after what he just did, figuring Tenten was a little mad.

"Is it true that you tried to kill Hinata in the preliminary part of the Chuunin Exams?" Tenten asked.

Hinata raised her head at this. Neji paused, surprised by the question.

"It was not my _intention_ to kill her, but if Hinata were to have died, then she would have died. I was simply doing what I had to do to move on to the next round." Neji explained.

"So... is that a 'yes'? 'Cause it didn't look like you were going to easy." Tenten said.

"It's a 'no'" Neji said. "Hinata, truth or dare?"

"D-dare." Hinata said to everyone's surprise.

"I dare you to hug Naruto." Neji said.

Hinata got up, walked over to Naruto, and hugged him. To her surprise, Naruto hugged her back, and wouldn't let go. Hinata kept getting redder and redder every second. When Naruto finally let go, Hinata looked like she had been in a sauna, turned up to 100F for half an hour. Naruto's face was pink, and he was grinning his fox-grin. There weren't any girls left that hadn't already gone, and the boys left were Sasuke, Gaara, and Kankuro. Deciding to go with the person she knew most, she said;

"S-Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I-is it true that you... like N-Naruto more than you did when you b-became his squad member?" Hinata asked. "T-that is, like him better as a f-friend?"

"I guess I can _stand_ him more, if that's what you mean." Sasuke said.

Naruto got a 'fiery-eyes' look, but did nothing because Sakura gave him a 'do-anything-and-you-DIE' look. Now it was Sasuke's turn. He opened his mouth to say 'Gaara', but closed it, getting a better idea.

"Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kankuro exclaimed, getting weird looks.

"I dare you to be held in Gaara's Sand Coffin for five minutes."

Kankuro suddenly didn't look so excited when he saw the evil smirk on Gaara's face as he took the cork of his gourd. The sand started to pour out and head towards Kankuro. The sand wrapped around Kankuro's left foot, then his right leg. Next, the sand came around his right shoulder, then his left. It started to wrap around his chest. The rest of the sand came an encased him in a Sand Coffin. Gaara raised his arm and Kankuro was raised into the air, just above the ceiling. Tenten started her stopwatch. Kankuro looked like he was about to faint.

"I told you I'd get you later." Gaara said.

"Sasuke, you're evil!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just shrugged with a smile.

"It's been one minute." Tenten announced.

"Gaara, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that dare! I didn't mean anything!" Kankuro said, freaking out.

"It's been two minutes." Tenten said after a little while.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto looked worried. Sasuke and Temari looked amused.

"Three minutes." Tenten said.

Gaara had obviously never held anyone in the Sand Coffin for this long (he usually killed people right away), and was getting bored. So he decided to have a little fun. He closed his hand slightly, not enough to kill Kankuro, but enough to put pressure on him. Kankuro fainted.

"Four minutes." Tenten said, getting worried after she saw Kankuro faint.

'He's stupid.' Gaara thought. 

Gaara remembered when he was a child, Kankuro would ignore him every time he tried to play or talk to him. He suddenly felt angry. Kankuro started to wake up, and noticed Gaara glaring at him.

'_I hate him' _Gaara thought.

His hand began to slowly close. Kankuro started to squirm a little bit. He felt the sand tightening its grip, making it hard to breathe. Gaara's hand was still closing slowly, slowly, and it was almost closed into a fist when Temari noticed.

"Gaara, stop!" Temari shouted.

"Fifteen more seconds." Tenten said, worried.

"I hate him." Gaara said aloud. "Now die!"

It only took a second. Temari jumped up and grabbed Gaara's arm. Gaara stopped closing it for a second. Tenten announced that there were ten seconds left. Gaara pushed Temari away and attempted to close his hand again. This time, Sasuke was the one to interfere, but Gaara's hand was centimeters away from being completely closed. Kankuro screamed in pain.

"Times up!" Tenten announced.

The sand returned to Gaara's gourd so fast, that Kankuro dropped to the floor with a thud. Gaara got up and opened the front door.

"I'm on the roof." Gaara said, closing the door behind him as he walked out into the starry night. There was a sudden wind (Gaara's transportation thing), footsteps on the roof, then silence. Everyone turned their attention to Kankuro. The girls gasped. The boys were silent.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled going to his side.

He wasn't a pretty sight. His body was very bloody. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, he had a large cut going diagonally on his chest, and he was unconscious.

"Kankuro..." Temari said softly.

Neji came over and took his left arm, to check his pulse.

"He has a faint heartbeat." Neji stated.

"Let's put him on his sleeping bag." Sakura said.

Temari nodded. Neji, Temari, and Sasuke picked up the unconscious boy and laid him on his bluish-grayish sleeping bag. Hinata went into the kitchen and brought Temari a wet cloth. She took of Kankuro's cat-like hat thing and began to clean the blood. Temari laid her hand on Hinata's to stop her.

"Please, can I?" Temari said.

Hinata nodded and gave Temari the rag. She began to clean her brother's forehead.

_With Gaara_

Gaara didn't hear anyone talk, just move around. He jumped off the roof and into a tree near the window that looked into the living room. He saw Temari cleaning Kankuro's wounds.

"Why does she help him? He's stupid." Gaara said to himself.

He quickly jumped off the tree, back onto the roof when he saw Temari turning around.

_With Temari_

Temari moved the rag over Kankuro's left arm. She had already cleaned his forehead and his right arm. She thought she heard someone out the window, so she turned around, but only to find the tree rustling. She continued to clean Kankuro until she had got most of the blood off. Kankuro opened his eyes slightly, then closed them again. He tried to move his right arm, but when he did, he groaned loudly. Temari told him not to move. Sasuke heard Kankuro and guessed he was awake, so he went over to where he was.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro." Sasuke said.

"It's-ow-okay." Kankuro said, trying to move his head to face Sasuke.

"I told you not to move." Temari scolded.

Hinata walked over.

"I-it's 12:14, maybe we s-should go to sleep." She said.

"Yeah, I'm-_yawn-_tired." Naruto said.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and slowly, everyone drifted off to sleep. Temari stayed up a little longer thinking, but soon, she too fell asleep.

**See? Told ya it was a long chapter. It might take me a little longer to update now because I have to type the story from my poor, beat-up, old notebook ( ****T****T )**** into the computer. Anyway, R&R!**

**Next Chapter: ****Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Hinata.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams Part 1  Hinata

**Hmmm, I guess it's more of a mini-fanfic than it is a dream, but oh well, so are the rest of em' and I'm not changing any! Umm, sorry it took so long, I was thinking of ways to make this a little longer, but then I realized today that I'm going to be at a sleepover tomorrow, so I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer. This is in italics 'cause it's a dream. I wasn't gonna put it in italics, but I decided I should, like, 5 seconds ago. Why am I telling you guys all of this? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 10: Dreams Part 1 - Hinata

_Hinata was walking around Konohagure. She walked past the Ichiraku Noodle Shop and saw Naruto, so she walked under the cloths, into the shop. She sat down and ordered a bowl of beef ramen._

"_Hi, N-Naruto." She said._

_Her ramen was placed in front of her. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat._

"_Oh, hi Hinata." Naruto said._

_The two shinobi ate in silence. As Hinata finished, she handed the man working there her bowl and when Naruto finished, he stacked his usual tenth bowl, which was also taken by the man. They both paid and left._

"_Hey, Hinata. Do you wanna go on a walk?" Naruto asked._

"_S-sure." Hinata answered, happy for a chance to be with Naruto._

_They walked to the park and slowly followed the path. Naruto pointed out a hill and suggested they go lay on it and watch the sunset. _

"_The park's beautiful at sunset." Naruto commented._

"_Y-yes, it is." Hinata agreed._

"_Hinata, why do you stutter?" Naruto asked, propping himself up on his elbow so that he was looking at Hinata._

"_I-I don't know. I guess I d-did it when I was y-younger, and I never stopped. I don't th-think I can stop anymore. I-I want to though." Hinata explained._

"_Try saying 'apple' without stuttering." Naruto said._

"_A-apple. It's no use, N-Naruto." _

"_No! I'm going to help you stop stuttering."_

_The blonde ninja worked with the pale-eyed girl, though it didn't do any good. But Naruto wasn't about to give up just yet. Then he got an idea._

"_Hinata, close your eyes." Naruto commanded._

_Hinata did as she was told. Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes flew open. After Naruto pulled back, Hinata sat there in shock._

"_Naruto! What was that for?" Hinata asked._

"_Hinata! You didn't stutter!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_I guess I didn't." Hinata said._

"_Again! You didn't stutter!" _

"_I think it worked! Yes, I'm sure it did! Thank you, Naruto!" Hinata said._

_She was so happy, she hugged him, for a rather long time._

'_Looks like she got braver, too.' Naruto thought._

_Naruto and Hinata watched what was left of the sunset, and left the park with linked hands._

**Sorry for the cheesy ending. You know what's really sad? This story marks the half-way point in my story. So, the story's half-over. I'm sad. R&R!**

**Next chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Ino.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams Part 2 Ino

**Hi, sorry it took so long. I'm really proud of this chapter. I think this is really how Ino feels, maybe it's not. I know parts are cheesy, but I was too lazy to change anything. Ino gave me the idea for this chapter, so thank you, Ino! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 11: Dreams Part 2 – Ino

_Ino walked along a beach when she saw a person a little ways ahead of her. She got closer and realized it was Sasuke. Her spirits rose, then dropped when he saw she was with a girl. She got even closer and realized it was Sakura._

'What's forehead girl doing with Sasuke?' _Ino thought._

_By now, Ino could hear what the two people were saying as the sun set on the horizon._

"_It's beautiful, like you." Sasuke said. _(A/N: Ah! Déjà vu! And cheesy-ness!)

_He hugged Sakura, who hugged him back._

"_I love you, Sasuke." Sakura said._

"_I love you, too. Let's go home, it's getting dark." Sasuke said. _(A/N: Oh, the cheesy-ness! It burns!)

_Sakura nodded and they both walked away. Ino fell to her knees in the white sand, devastated. She was too late. Sakura had got him first. Ino stayed there for a while, but turned around when she heard someone._

"_Shikamaru?" She said quietly._

"_What's wrong?" He asked when he saw her crying._

"_It's Sasuke, Sakura got him." Ino said._

"_So you're upset because you wanted to be his girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked._

_Ino nodded. Shikamaru sighed._

"_That stupid Sasuke. I don't know why the girls like him, when he's so cold. C'mon, get up."_

_Shikamaru held out his hand for Ino, who took it. She stood up and dusted the sand off the knees. Ino smiled, though she didn't know why. She had always hated it when he would make some comment about Sasuke, because it was always a rude one. But Shikamaru always found a way of making her smile when she was sad._

"_You know, I don't think you actually liked Sasuke." Shikamaru said, staring off in to what seemed like the endless sea._

"_What? Of course I did! I still do!" Ino protested._

"_No, I don't think you do. Actually, I don't think you _ever _loved him." Shikamaru said in a matter-of-fact-voice._

"_Yes, I did!" Ino yelled, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes._

"_Hmmm... When you and Sakura were little, you helped Sakura when she was being picked on. So, she respected you, right?" Shikamaru asked._

_Ino nodded, confused._

"_Sakura looked up to you. You were, in a way, her boss. When a Sasuke came along, she liked him, so she started to follow him around, not you. She loved him, you just liked him. But you didn't want her to follow someone else around, so you pretended to like him too. Soon, it became a competition. And since you were always Sakura's 'boss' you thought you should have Sasuke. So you never loved Sasuke, you just wanted to keep your place above Sakura." Shikamaru explained._

_Ino just stood there thinking about what he had just said. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize he was right._

"_Why do you care?" Ino asked._

_This time, it was Shikamaru's turn to be silent for a while._

"_Because... I love you, Ino." He said._

_Ino was shocked. _

"_What?"_

"_Yeah... I've loved you ever since we became squad members. Well, actually, I hated you at first, but then I started to realize how I felt."_

_Ino didn't know what to say._

'I guess he _is _kinda cute. Okay, maybe he's a little hot. Fine, he's really hot... Now that I think about it, around Sasuke I had nothing to say, I couldn't really say anything to express how I felt without him getting bored and finding some reason to walk away. Around Shikamaru, I felt good. I could always say what I felt and he would listen, and he'd try to help me if I had a problem. I guess... without realizing it... I fell in love with Shikamaru.' _Ino thought._

"_I love you too." Ino said finally._

_Shikamaru smiled, and Ino smiled too. They stood closer and took a walk along the moonlit beach._

**Yay, InoxShika! Anyway, I found a new reason to hate Kankuro; his-damn-puppets. Seriously, I was about to put my foot through the TV. I was playing my LOZ:TP (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. That's how I refer to it) game, and I was in the Sacred Grove, right? And there's this little kid, the Skull Kid, that can summon these puppets that come down out of nowhere and attack you, and there pretty easy to defeat (all you have to do it whack 'em with your sword twice), but they come down in numbers; four in every 'chamber' that you enter (the chambers are linked with little passageways). So, genius me thought 'Oh, I know! I'll run into the next chamber to lose them, right? Well, no. They follow you. So, here I was, running into six different chambers looking for this hidden chest of bombs (probably not a good idea for me to have them at the time), but when I finally found the chamber I was supposed to be in, I had to fight with my lantern to light the torches. And then when the chest appeared, I couldn't get to it because of all the puppets. So I had to fight all them off, and I was like 'Rawr!', but then the four that were supposed to appear in that chamber appeared, so I had more puppets to kill and I still had like, 15 after me, so I was like 'RAWR!'. And then after they were all dead, I collected my bombs and went into the next chamber, where you have to shoot the Skull Kid with a bomb arrow. I killed the four puppets that came down, I aimed, and was **_**just **_**about to shoot, when a puppet appeared... right-in-my-face. So I ended up shooting the puppet in the face, which made happy cuz it blew up, but mad cuz not only did it hurt me, but I wasted a bomb arrow. So, I finally got to shoot the little bd, battle him, and defeat him. WOOT! So anyway, if you actually took the time to read that ridiculously long Author's Note, I thank you. And if you know what I'm talking about and are a LOZ fan, like me, review and tell me. I'll update soon! R&R! **

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Sakura. –go cries in corner- (you'll know why when I update)**


	12. Chapter 12: Dreams Part 3 Sakura

**Okay, here's Chapter 12! I just want to say to tell you that I was stuck on an idea for this for two days. I had an idea for the next chapter (though I'm changing it now), so I wanted to get this over with and this is the first thing I came up with. I know it sucks and I'm sorry. Just read it, and I'll update the next one very soon, I promise. Enjoy if you can!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 12: Dreams Part 3 – Sakura

_Sakura was walking around Konohagure. She walked to the training fields. Someone was there. She got closer and found it to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura started to run towards him._

"_Sasuke! Hi! How are y-" she was cut off._

"_Don't come any closer." Sasuke said suddenly._

"_What? Why?" Sakura asked._

"_Look down." Sasuke commanded._

_Sakura looked down and gasped. There was a rattlesnake no less than 10 inches from where she was standing _(A/N: Are there even rattlesnakes in Japan?)_. It was reared up angrily. If Sakura had taken just one step, it would have struck. Sasuke threw a kunai at the reptile. The weapon dug itself into the snakes head. The snake flailed around, making the kunai fall out, and it shot into the near-by bushes _(A/N: Even thought it is related to Orochimaru, I couldn't bring myself to kill it)

"_Th-thank you, Sasuke." Sakura stuttered, still scared that she almost got bit._

"_Your welcome." Sasuke said shortly._

_Sakura was surprised that it was something other than 'hn'. The two ninja stood there in silence._

"_Um, Sakura? Would you like to take a walk with me?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sure!" Sakura agreed happily._

_They began to walk together. _

(A/N: Begin _extreme _cheesy-ness)

'I've got to tell her.' _Sasuke asked. "Sakura..."_

"_Hmmm?" Sakura asked._

"_I think, no, I know. I love you." He said quickly._

(A/N: End of _extreme_ cheesy-ness. Now back to normal cheesy-ness)

_Sakura stopped._

'Did he say what I think he just said?' _She thought._

"_What?" Sakura said._

"_I love you." Sasuke said again._

'Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! But what do I say?' _Sakura thought._

"_I love you, too." Sakura said._

_Sasuke hugged Sakura._

"_Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked over Sasuke's shoulder._

"_I guess so." Sasuke said over Sakura's shoulder._

_Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's hug._

"_Do you wanna go out for ramen?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke nodded and they headed for the Ichiraku Noodle Shop for their first date._

**Bleh. I've always hated this chapter. Again, sorry it sucks. I'll try to make the next one better. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Temari. **


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams Part 4 Temari

**I'm so sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but I have an explanation. I woke up around 7:45AM-ish and said, "Okay, I need to get up." And then I fell back to sleep. So when I woke up again, I thought **_**'Oh, man. I hope I didn't sleep too late'**_** –rolls over to face clock- 11:59AM. –lays there in shock. Five seconds later...- 12:00, Noon. '**_**Shit'**_**. So I got up and got on the computer on started to type this. Now, it had been thundering since I got up, but I took no notice. I was **_**just**_** about to put this Author's Note, when KABOOM! Thunder stuck, loudly. **_**'Shit!' **_**So I had to get off and turn the computer off. My mom came home later and said she wanted to get on the computer (it had stopped lightning by then). "Okay, get your stuff for your bassoon lesson" "Okay" –after bassoon lesson- "C'mon we're going to your grandmother's for supper" "Okay" –after dinner- "You're coming to Wal-Mart with us." "...Fine" –comes home- "Help me put these groceries away" "Okay" **_**'Okay, now I can finally update my fanfic'**_** –Dad's on the computer- **_**'Okay, he'll get off soon' **_**–goes to watch TV- **_**'Alright! Computer's free!' **_**–sits down at computer- "Chloe, go to bed" **_**'SHIT!' **_**"But it's only 12:00AM!" –goes and cries- So now, I got up at 7:00AM just so that I could update. You better love me. The first idea I had for this chapter was saying what Temari was thinking through Kankuro's torture, but I decided to change it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 13: Dreams Part 4 - Temari

"_Hey, Temari, wake up!" A voice said._

_Temari reluctantly opened her eyes._

"_Is it morning already?" She asked sleepily._

"_What?" Another voice asked._

"_What are you talking about?" The first voiced asked._

_Temari's vision unfuzzed and she looked around. She was sitting in a booth at a café with a pink slurpie in her hand _(A/N: Do they even sell slupies in a café? P )_. Sakura was sitting beside her, Ino was sitting across from her and Tenten was sitting beside Ino. They also had slurpies in their hand. Temari was so shocked, she said the first thing that came to her head._

"_Where's Hinata?"_

"_She had to go a Main Branch meeting or something." Ino said._

_Sakura looked at her watch and stood up immediately._

"_Oh my gosh! We have to go!" She exclaimed._

_They grabbed a near-by waiter that was walking towards their table, shoved money in his hand, took their slurpies and left the café, dragging Temari along with them._

"_Where are we going?" Temari asked, finding it hard to run when Tenten has got your wrists in a death-grip._

"_We've got to meet some people." Ino called back to her._

_They finally stopped when they got to a huge clock. There were two people already there. The other girls were talking to them, but Temari was busy examining her wrist to make sure Tenten hadn't ripped it out of its socket. When she stood up, the girls turned around._

"_Oh, sorry, Temari." Tenten said, noticing her red wrist._

"_It's okay." Temari replied. "Er, not to be rude or anything, but who are these people?"_

"_Oh, this is Arukas and Oni. I met them the last time I had a mission in their Village, they helped me find an herb I was trying to find for Tsunade." Sakura said. _

_Arukas had deep green hair that came down a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green. Oni had black hair that came down to her elbows, and it was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown._

"_Oh, what Village are you from?" Temari asked._

"_We're from the Sand Village." They said together._

_Temari froze. She put (what was left of) her slurpie on the bench and sat down._

"_I'm guessing you know my brother then?" She asked glumly._

_The three Leaf Village girls looked confused._

"_What are you talking about?" Tenten asked._

"_My brothers, Gaara and Kankuro? Surly they must know Gaara at least." Temari said._

_Arukas and Oni shook their heads slowly._

"_You don't know Gaara? Gaara of the Desert? The one that holds Shukaku?" Temari asked, bewildered that they didn't know him._

"_Temari, the only siblings you have are Atanih, your older sister. And she works for the Kazekage."_

"_Oh, Atanih! I know her, I saw her one time I had to bring something to the Kazekage!" Arukas said._

"_I have no clue what's going on, but I don't care. Let's go!" Temari exclaimed happily._

_The six girls stayed at the mall all day. Temari bought a black shirt that had skull near her left shoulder. The rest of the day went great. When everyone decided it was finally time to go home, they said their good-byes at the entrance and 'poof-ed' off. _

_Temari poof-ed into her living room. She put her shirt in her room and walked back into the hall to go back to the living room. She was very surprised to notice that the one of the two doors didn't have a messy piece of paper that said 'Kankuro's room', but it was replaced by a flowery sign that said 'Atanih's room' on it. She had been told that she had no brothers, but she still didn't believe it. She walked into Atanih's room and it was indeed a girl's room, unless Kankuro had gotten more weird than usual. She stepped out and closed the door. She walked into the living room, flopped down on the couch, and started to read her book. She felt her eyes droop. Her last thought before she fell asleep was;_

'I love my life.'

**Bleh. I don't know. I don't really like the ending, but hey, that's what I thought of (kinda had to hurry 'cuz the thunder was getting louder). Oh, I don't know if Arukas, Oni or Atanih really **_**mean**_** anything, I just needed names, so I just wrote Sakura, Ino and Hinata backwards. If they mean anything bad, tell me and I'll take this down, change them and put it back up. The only reason I didn't use Tenten is the name would be Netnet and I was like ehhhhh, no. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Tenten. **


	14. Chapter 14: Dreams Part 5 Tenten

**Okay, I'm bored so I'm gonna update again. And I think you deserve it cuz that last chapter sucked. Umm, not much to say. Tenten gave me the idea for this chapter, so thank you, Tenten! I added the part at the end, though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 14: Dreams Part 5 – Tenten

_Tenten was thrown back by Neji's attack, and Neji stepped back a few feet from the force of Tenten's attack, but Neji hit her open stomach. They had been training since 1:00PM, it was now 5:00PM, and it was starting to get dark. Tenten threw at kunai at Neji, who caught it and threw it back. Tenten dodged and it sunk into a tree behind her. _

"_It's getting dark, I think we should call it a day." Tenten said._

"_Hn." Neji said._

_By now, Tenten knew that meant 'sure'. They began to walk back to the Village. They passed the park._

"_...Um...Neji? Do want to take a walk with me?" Tenten asked._

"_Hn." Neji answered._

_This time, Tenten wasn't sure whether it meant 'yes' or 'no', but when she saw him heading in the direction of the park, she followed happily. They walked in silence for about ten minutes._

"_What do you think of me, Neji?" Tenten asked suddenly looking at the ground._

"_..." _

"_Neji?" Tenten asked, looking in his direction to make sure he was still there._

"_What do you think of _me_?" Neji asked._

"_You didn't answer my question." Tenten stated._

"_What do you think of me?" Neji asked again._

_Tenten sighed, figuring he wouldn't answer her question, until she answered his._

"_Well, I think you're strong, a great fighter, a wonderful teammate, cold, arrogant at times and..." She paused. "And handsome. Now answer my question!"_

"_I think you're a good fighter, and a good teammate." Neji said._

"_...Is that all?" Tenten asked, a little disappointed that she was only a 'good' fighter, in Neji's eyes at least._

_Neji stopped, so Tenten did too. Neji turned to face Tenten._

"_Is that all you want us to be? Good friends and teammates?" Neji asked._

_Tenten was surprised at the question._

"_Neji? What are you saying?"_

"_Answer my question."_

"_Um...not really." Tenten said quietly._

"_I agree." Neji said._

"_What? Really?" Tenten asked._

_Neji took her shoulders and kissed her on the lips and this time, Tenten didn't pull back, not right away, that is. A faint _click_ was heard in the near-by bushes. Both Neji and Tenten pulled back and straightened up._

"_Heh heh, got em'." A whispering voice was heard in the bushes the _click_ came from._

_Another voice was heard, but it was very soft. It sounded like the second voice said, "We shouldn't be here". Neji silently walked over to said bushes and parted them to reveal Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had a camera in his hand. Hinata was looking very guilty. Neji looked at Naruto, then back at Hinata, then back at Naruto. He started to crack his knuckles._

"_RUN, HINATA! RUN!" Naruto yelled and burst of from behind the bushes, heading toward Tenten._

_He ran past her and nearly knocked her over, she staggered backwards. Hinata ran to her and helped her balance._

"_C'MON, HINATA!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder._

"_Right!" Hinata said and ran after her blonde crush._

_Tenten didn't know what to be more shocked about; the fact that Naruto had just taken a picture of her and Neji kissing, or the fact that Hinata didn't stutter. Neji looked pretty confused himself._

_Neji walked over to Tenten._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, still staring off in the direction Naruto ran off in._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Tenten said._

"_Would you like to help me beat the shit out of Naruto?" _

"_You following him with your Byakugan?_"

"_Yep."_

"_Let's go."_

**Yay, NejixTenten! Sorry for the OOC-ness. As for that last part, I wanted to end on something funny! Ouh! **

**3****rd**** Hokage** **Kakashi, we need to end on something funny. Pick up that milk.**

**Kakashi****: Yes, sir! Heh heh, it has a picture of a cow on it. Heh heh heh, moooooo! Heh heh heh heh, moo. Heh heh heh heh, dance, cow, dance! **

**Sorry, I finally had a chance to quote ****it****, I couldn't help it. If you know what ****it**** is, review and tell me! If not, I'll tell you in Chapter 16. Anyway, R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Gaara. **


	15. Chapter 15: Dreams Part 6 Gaara

**I'm sorry I'm putting this up late, I was planning on putting it up this morning, but I didn't wake up until 2:30Pm, heh heh... oops. I changed the rating to 'T' because my fanfic really doesn't swear all that much, but my author's notes do. So, it's like a **_**really**_** low 'T' instead of a high 'K+'. I'm changing 'Welcome to My Virtual Reality to 'T' too, cuz it was supposed to be 'T', but I accidentally put 'K+'. Okay, enough of this. On with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 15: Dreams Part 6 – Gaara

The moonlight shone on the boy that sat on the roof of Hinata's apartment. Gaara was thinking of his brother. He jumped off the roof and landed, silently, on the ground. Gaara opened the front door (A/N: Don't ask me why it's unlocked) and walked inside, and shut the door behind him. He walked into the living room, where everyone was sleeping. They all looked peaceful, except for Kankuro, who looked like he was having a nightmare. Gaara smirked, glad to see him uncomfortable. He looked around the room again, then back at Temari, who looked peaceful, to Gaara's disappointment.

She was always getting in his way, pleading him not to kill a random person just because he felt like it, and...he listened to her. He didn't know why, but he did. But it was still annoying how she was always butting in. Gaara's eyes moved to Kankuro. He was _really_ annoying; he was useless and stupid. The sand began to pour out of his gourd and cover his brother. But before the sand had grasped Kankuro, Temari woke up.

"Uhnnn...ah, Gaara, what are you doing?" Temari asked sleepily.

Gaara didn't answer. Temari looked over at Kankuro.

"Please, don't." She begged.

The sand returned to Gaara's gourd and he put the cork on.

'_Why do I listen to her?'_ Gaara thought.

Temari started at him for a few seconds before she said 'goodnight' and lay back down. Gaara walked over and sat down on the couch. He looked at Temari.

'_Why do I listen to her?' _He asked himself again.

He closed his eyes to concentrate, but it did no good. He couldn't think of a reason. Temari opened her eyes while Gaara's were closed. She couldn't fall asleep knowing Gaara might try to harm Kankuro again. The blonde looked at her youngest brother. For once, he looked calm, like he was sleeping. Temari looked at her other brother (A/N: That rhymes!). It looked like he was having a nightmare. She wanted to wake him up to stop it, but she didn't want Gaara to know she was still awake. She looked at Gaara, who still had his eyes closed. Gaara felt he was being watched, so he opened his eyes, at the exact time, Temari closed hers and made it look like she was sleeping. The red-haired boy looked at his sister for a while. (A/N: Warning! The next part is lame and stupid. I know. You have been warned.)

'_I think I have an answer...'_ Gaara thought.

He didn't love her, that was certain, but maybe he respected her... a little. If the only reason being she was his older sister, his oldest sibling. Sure she kind-of ignored him as a child, but now, she was different, kinder. The only one that was kind to him anymore.

Gaara stood up, walked back outside, and went back up onto the rooftop to stare at the night sky.

**So, yeah, I he wasn't dreaming (he can't, actually), but I couldn't just skip him. To make things clear if you're confused, Gaara doesn't **_**love**_** Temari, he just respects her a little because she's kind-of nice to him and she's his oldest sibling. Okay? Okay. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Kankuro.**

**5 chapters left...**


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams Part 7 Kankuro

**Muhahahaha... Kankuro's dream. Actually, I'm pretty proud of it. I think it turned out better than I thought it would. Not much else to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16: Dreams Part 7 – Kankuro

_Kankuro was in some kind of while wasteland, some kind of gigantic white room. _(A/N: No, it's not an insane asylum. Though I do love those jackets that let you give yourself a big hug! Just kidding, I haven't been to an insane asylum...yet)._ He looked around and stopped, frozen with fear. What he saw was sand coming towards him. Fast. Kankuro tried to move out of the way, but he couldn't move. The sand caught up to him and encased him in a sand coffin._

_Kankuro began to rise into the air, and the scene around him changed from white nothingness, to Hinata's living room._

"_It's been one minute!" Tenten announced._

"_Gaara, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that dare!" I didn't mean anything by it!" The words tumbled out of Kankuro's mouth without him even trying to say anything. _

'Is it true that you love Gaara?'

_Naruto's question rang throughout the room. However, no one else seemed to notice. The sand tightened its grip on Kankuro. The room got fuzzy and he blacked out._

_When Kankuro opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Gaara's glare. _(A/N: Nice thing to wake up to, eh?)

'Man, he really looks angry.' _Kankuro thought._

_The sand tightened and this time, it wasn't just a little bit. It's grip kept getting tighter...tighter... _

'He's stupid.'_ Gaara's voice echoed throughout the room._

'He thinks I'm –ehr- stupid?'_ Kankuro thought, grunting at the still tightened slowly. _

_All at once, the coffin tightened alarmingly fast, and he saw Temari holding Gaara's arm to stop him. Kankuro screamed, felt himself fall to the floor, and fell unconscious. _

_Kankuro's eyes opened again, and saw Temari cleaning his wounds. He tried to move, but the pain was too great. Temari was currently focused on his arm, so he was the only one to notice Gaara looking at them through the window. Could he be checking to make sure he was okay, or not _completely _dead, at least?_

'No, Gaara doesn't care that much.' _Kankuro reminded himself._

_Temari noticed he was looking out the window, and thought she heard something, so she turned her head, but by that time, Gaara had already gone. Sasuke came over and apologized. Kankuro was moved to his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep._

_This time, when Kankuro opened his eyes, he was back in that white wasteland. Gaara appeared and, to his own surprise, Kankuro stood up._

"_What do you want?" he asked angrily._

"_Who said I wanted anything?" Gaara said calmly._

_Kankuro threw a punch, but was thrown back by Gaara's sand. Kankuro stood up and was about to attack his little brother again, but he stopped._

"_Is it true?" Kankuro asked. "Do you really think I'm stupid?"_

"_Yes." Gaara answered simply._

"_Why?" Kankuro asked._

"_Because you are. What do you do but follow Temari and I and follow Baki's orders?" Gaara replied. _(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Baki is the squad leader for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's squad.)

_Kankuro was silent. He didn't know._

"_You're useless." Gaara said coldly._

_Kankuro ran towards Gaara and started to furiously throw blind punches _(A/N: Meaning he doesn't really know where he's hitting, he's just so angry, he doesn't care) _while the sand protected Gaara. As soon as Kankuro left an open spot on accident, the sand threw him back, harder and farther than the last time. Kankuro kept getting up and attacking Gaara, even though it was pointless, the sand kept throwing him back. After the third time, Gaara himself stopped Kankuro's first punch._

"_You know, maybe if you tried to be more useful, I wouldn't think you were so stupid." Gaara said his monotone voice._

_Kankuro stopped the other he was about to throw. The sand threw him back, and this time, came after him. It hit him on the side of the neck, knocking him out. _

Kankuro woke with a start. He was sweating, and his body still ached. He forced himself up and limped outside. Kankuro turned around to look up on the roof. Gaara was looking up at the moon, when he heard Kankuro come outside.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Heh, sorry for being so useless." Kankuro said, and went back inside, leaving Gaara confused.

He had just been in there ten minutes ago, and Kankuro looked like he was having a nightmare. But he soon ignored the thought and continued looking at the stars.

In Hinata's living room

Kankuro eased himself down on his sleeping bag. He was still in pain, but he felt better. He lay there for a minute, then let himself drift off into sleep again.

**Okay, I guess this is Chapter 16, so I'll tell you what that whole 3****rd**** Hokage/Kakashi skit was about. It was from something called the ****Naruto Abridges Series****, which is pretty much the most amazing thing in the world. Two people got together and shortened the episodes, and used their voices for the characters. It's hilarious, seriously. It was originally done by ****MasakoX**** and ****Vegeta3896****, but YouTube is gay and took them off. Some other people came along, however, and they took the exact same thing and posted it. So, go on YouTube and check it out. Oh and one more thing, I'm going to my very first anime convention today. It's Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, so this'll either be updated Monday or Sunday night. Okay, R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Naruto.**

**4 chapters left...**


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams Part 8 Naruto

**OMG! I came back from the Anime convention, and that's all I have to say. It was **_**amazing**_**! Holy crap, I am so sad that it's over. There were a ton of Naruto cosplayers (a bunch of Itachis), but I think the best one would be the Kakashi we saw. And I got we got a picture, too! So I'm really happy about that, too. I can dance with glow sticks thanks to a random guy I met at the rave, which was my second favorite part (the first being the dealers room, where you can buy a ton of stuff like plushies, manga, headbands, shuriken, kunai, swords, shirts and lots more). I came home knowing I had to finish the chapter, but I was really tired, so I finished today. Sorry I'm late updating, but I updated ****Welcome to my Virtual Reality****, so if you've been keeping up with that, go read it, and leave reviews, please! Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 17: Dreams Part 8 – Naruto

"_Hooray!" Naruto exclaimed._

_He was prancing through a field in the middle of nowhere full of daisies with ramen bowls piled as far as the eye can see. Chopsticks magically appeared out of thin air, Naruto caught them, grabbed a bowl of ramen, and began to eat happily. After he was completely full, he laid there for ten minutes. He heard someone behind him, so he sat up and turned around to see Sakura._

"_Hey, Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date wit-"_

(A/N: Heh, you thought I was serious, didn't you? No, I dislike NaruxSaku. NaruxHina (or SasuxNaru) all the way! Ahem, now onto the actual chapter...

_Naruto walked slowly and sleepily over to one of the training fields. He had gotten a rather rude awakening from Sakura and Sasuke (Sakura banging on the door, yelling at him to get up and Sasuke breaking _down_ the door and literally dragging him out of bed), who told him that the Jonin wanted to talk to the Genin. When he finally arrived, being the last one there, he saw Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai's team already there. _

"_Okay, we thought it'd be easier to tell you all at once, so we got you all together." Kakashi explained._

"_The Chuunin exams are coming back, so if you want to take them again, discuss it with your squad." Kurenai said._

"_We think you should, seeing how none of you passed last time." Asuma said. _(**Warning!** If you don't like spoilers, don't read this! A/N: I know Shikamaru passed, but I thought it would be easier if I just said that no one did.)

"_You got us up...at six-thirty in the morning... to tell us_ that_?" Naruto said, his eye twitching in anger. _

"_Yes! We thought it would be best to let you youths as soon as possible!" Gai shouted._

"_Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. _

"_Your welcome, Lee!" Gai shouted._

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

"_Gai-sensei!" _

"_Lee!"_

"_Shut up!" Tenten yelled, hitting Lee over the head._

"_Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Sasuke asked._

_The senseis nodded and the group of Genin dwindled as everybody started to walk away. Naruto was about to walk over to Sakura when Hinata approached him._

"_Hey, Hinata." Naruto said casually._

"_Hi, N-Naruto. I j-just wanted to a-ask you-" Hinata was interrupted by Kiba._

"_Hey, Hinata! C'mon, Kurenai-sensei said she wanted to talk to us real quick." Kiba said. _

"_Oh, o-okay." Hinata said, sounding sad._

_She followed Kiba to where Kurenai and Shino were standing. Naruto looked around and found Sakura, who was heading towards Ino. He called out for her to wait and walked over to her._

"_Hey, Sakura. I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me." Naruto said. _(A/N: I'd be really nice to you, treat you like a human being, give you gifts and love you everyday! Sorry...)

_Sakura sighed and waved to Ino to wait up for her._

"_Naruto, for the last time, I don't like you, I like Sasuke. Hinata likes you, why don't you try going on a date with her?"_

"_Hinata...likes me?" Naruto asked, surprised._

"_Yes, she's liked you for a long time now." Sakura said._

"_How do you know all of this?" Naruto asked._

"_How do _I_ know? Everybody in Konoha knows! Everybody except you, because you've been too dense to notice it!" Sakura said loudly._

"_Seriously?" Naruto said._

"_Yes, seriously! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get breakfast with Ino somewhere." Sakura said and walked away._

_Naruto stood there, thinking about what Sakura had just said._

'I guess that's why she stutters so much around me. But how could everybody but me know?' _Naruto thought._

_While Naruto was standing there, Hinata approached him again._

"_Hi, Hinata. Umm, what did you want to ask me before?" Naruto asked, though he had a pretty good idea._

" _I-I wanted to a-ask you if y-you would...go on a date with me." She said the last part quietly._

_To her great surprise and delight, Naruto said "Sure!"._

"_How about we go out for breakfast?" Naruto suggested, remembering what Sakura had just said._

_Hinata nodded in agreement, since she hadn't thought about what they would do._

_The two ninja sat in a booth without talking. A waiter came by and gave Naruto a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice, and gave Hinata a plate of waffles and glass of milk _(A/N: I know you usually get your drink before your meal, but I wanted to be different! And I know they're eating American food, but I don't know what the Japanese eat for breakfast. One more thing: Yay! Go Waffle!)_. They began to eat in silence. _

"_So... Hinata. Is it true that you like me?" Naruto asked calmly._

_Hinata immediately blushed redder than a tomato _(A/N: Um... that's not healthy...D) _and dropped her fork. It took her a little while to answer._

"_Y-yes, it is. I-I've liked you for a w-while now, N-Naruto." Hinata said very quietly. _

'How could I've not noticed?'_ Naruto thought._

"_I always thought you liked Kiba." Naruto said._

"_N-no. I think Kiba l-likes Shino." Hinata said, still quietly._

_Naruto almost choked on the piece of pancake he was chewing._

"_Wh-what? Kiba likes Shino?" Naruto said loudly._

"_N-Naruto! Are you okay?" Hinata asked._

"_Yeah..." Naruto said, staring at his pancakes._

_They ate in silence again. Naruto found himself looking at Hinata, but quickly looked somewhere else when she looked up at him._

'She _is_ really pretty.' _Naruto found himself thinking after that incident. _(A/N: The incident being him staring at Hinata)

_When they were done, Naruto paid for they're meal and they left the restaurant, but as Hinata was about to walk away after she had thanked him, Naruto grabbed her wrist to stop her. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, Hinata. I guess I've been blind thinking I like Sakura, I never got to really know you." Naruto said._

"_I-it's okay, N-Naruto." Hinata said._

"_No, it's not! You're an amazing person, Hinata, and I've been ignoring you!" Naruto yelled, now looking at the ground._

"_N-Naruto..." Hinata said._

"_I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's nice to know someone that really cares about you. Sakura's nice and all, but she's always after Sasuke. And Sasuke's well, Sasuke, so." Naruto said, raising his head to look at Hinata and letting go of her wrist. "I'd like to do this again sometime. And thanks for listening to me." _

"_Your welcome." Hinata said._

_She turned around and walked away. Naruto turned the other way and walked to the training fields. As Naruto was walking, something was nagging him, but he couldn't think of what it was. Something was...different. But he dismissed it as nothing after a little while._

_Sasuke and Naruto were sparring and, maybe it was because it was Naruto's dream, or Sasuke was having a bad day, but whatever the reason was, Naruto was winning. He was just about to punch Sasuke in the face, throwing him back and winning a victory when something in his brain clicked, and he stopped. Sasuke saw this opportunity and kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. _(A/N: Ouch!)

"_Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked._

"_No reason, I just spaced out for a little bit." Naruto said, holding his stomach._

_But that was a lie. Naruto had realized something, something he thought about for the rest of the day._

'Hinata didn't stutter.'

**I've been trying to make the chapters longer, cuz I noticed they were very short, so I hoped you were satisfied with this one. Sorry if it sounded depressing when Naruto was talking to her outside the restaurant, I was listening to 'No More Sorrow' by Linkin Park, so...yeah. Ummmmm... oh yeah! I need an idea for Neji's dream, so I'm letting the readers give me ideas. There are a few rules however. #1: If he is paired with anyone, it ****will**** be Tenten. #2: Keep it a low T, seeing how that **_**is**_** the rating of my fanfic. #3: You can't make him look stupid only because Tenten would kill me. Those are the only rules! I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. The sooner you give them to me, the sooner I can get the chapter up! R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Neji.**

**3 chapters left... **


	18. Chapter 18: Dreams Part 9  Neji

**Okay, you guys can't blame me for this being late, because no one gave me any ideas. So I wrote this all last night in and hour and a half. Okay, now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 18: Dreams Part 9 – Neji

_Neji leaned up against a tree and Tenten knelt down; they were both breathing hard._

"_Great job, Neji." Tenten said, after she had caught her breath._

"_Hn." Neji replied._

"_Aren't you going to say at least 'Good job, Tenten' back?" Tenten asked_

"_Hn." Neji said._

_Tenten growled a little bit and sat down._

"_Can you pass me my water bottle, please, Neji?" Tenten asked._

"_Hn." Neji said, passing her a water bottle in maroon casing, then picked up another in tan casing. _(A/N: The 'casing' being that foam stuff. You know, the stuff you can put on your coffee cups and water bottles?)

_Tenten chugged down about half of her water bottle before she took it away from her mouth for air. She took another sip, then looked at her watch and started to choke. _

"_Holy crap. _–cough-_ It's _–gag-_ 1:30 _–cough-_." Tenten said with much difficulty._

_Neji looked down at her, but did nothing else. When Tenten could breathe again, she looked up at Neji angrily._

"_Thanks." She said sarcastically._

"_Hn." Neji said._

_Tenten's stomach growled._

"_Anyway, as I was saying, it's 1:30. Do you want to go get something to eat with me?" Tenten asked._

_Tenten stood up and heard Neji's stomach give a faint rumble._

"_That's a yes, come on." Tenten said, grabbing Neji's hand and pulling him along._

_Neji and Tenten were sitting in Ichiraku Noodle Shop. The man in a white uniform came over to where the two shinobi were sitting._

"_Hello!" The man said cheerfully. "What would you two like today?"_

"_One bowl of pork ramen, please." Tenten said politely. _

"_Chicken." Neji said simply._

"_Okay! Coming right up!" The man said._

"_Wow, you actually said something, Neji." Tenten said._

"_Hn." Neji said with a small smirk, seeing Tenten get those anger marks on her forehead._

_The man came back and handed Neji and Tenten their bowls of ramen. They picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat in silence._

"_So...Neji. What else were you going to do today?" Tenten asked, please with herself because, although it may have been an odd question, there was no way he could answer with a-_

"_Hn." _

_Tenten stood up fast, knocking her stool over and slammed her chopsticks down on the counter._

"_Damn it, Neji Hyuuga! Is that all you can say?" She yelled, furious._

_Neji was silent. The man and woman who worked at the shop had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, leaving a pot of water to boil over. Even the people in the streets stopped. You couldn't see their faces, because of the cloth, but you could tell they were turned to look at the shop. Everybody was quiet for long time before Neji spoke._

"_Tch."_

_Tenten sighed, picked up her stool, and sat down again._

"_At least it wasn't 'hn'." She muttered, then added loudly, "And don't even think about it!"_

_Neji raised one hand, while the other had chopsticks in them, to say "I won't". Everybody went back to what they were doing and you could hear the woman working mutter "Shit!" when she realized the pot was spilling water on the floor. Neji and Tenten finished their meal, paid, and stepped outside._

"_So...Neji, wanna go to the park?" Tenten asked. _(A/N: Geez, I use that place too much)

"_H-tch." Neji replied._

_Tenten took that as a 'yes' and started to walk to the park, with Neji following behind her._

_When they got to the park, it was nearly empty, so they walked around, following the path. Tenten would point out random things like, birds, flowers, how certain stones cemented into the pathway looked like various weapons. Neji, of course, still remained as silent as always. After about twenty minutes, it was getting even hotter, if that was possible._

"_Neji, let's cool off a little and sit on that bench underneath that tree. We can rest out feet, too." Tenten said._

"_Tch." Neji responded._

_They walked over and sat on the bench._

"_Sure is hot out, huh?" Tenten said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand._

"_Tch." Neji said._

"_Why are you saying that so much?" Tenten asked._

"_Because you get annoyed with me saying 'hn'." Neji replied._

"_I mean, why haven't you been saying any complete sentences?" Tenten asked._

_Neji didn't reply at first. Instead, he looked at his feet._

"_Because...I've been thinking." Neji said._

"_About what?" Tenten asked, wondering if it was okay to ask that._

"_...You." Neji said softly._

"_Me?" Tenten asked, surprised._

"_Yes. I've known you for a long time now, and...my feelings towards you have changed a lot and I've...I've come to love you." Neji said quickly._

_Tenten looked at him. It was strange to see him this way; he looked nervous and unsure, when he normally looked confident and strong._

"_Well, you know, Neji. I might not show it, but... I love you, too." She said, blushing._

_Neji smiled, leaned in towards Tenten and kissed her on the cheek. Tenten scooted over towards Neji and hugged him around his stomach. Neji put his arm around her and they sat like that for a while. And Neji was begging to really enjoy it when..._

"_Neji, get off me. I'm hot." Tenten said._

"_Sorry." Neji said, taking his arm back._

_Tenten stood up, so did Neji._

"_Well, we should probably head home now to get out of the heat, huh?" Tenten said, looking over towards Neji._

_Neji smirked and immediately, Tenten knew what he was going to do._

"_Don't you dare, Neji." Tenten said in a dangerously low voice._

_There was silence for a while._

"_Tch." Neji said and took off running._

"_NEJI HYUUGA! IF I EVER CATCH YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" Tenten yelled, running after him._

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but it was 2:30 in the morning and I couldn't think of anything else. I have nothing else to say now. R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Now that everyone's asleep, what're they all dreaming about? Sasuke.**

**2 chapters left... **


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams Part 10 Sasuke

**I'm so so so so so sorry that I didn't update until now. I went to my friend's house, and I had to think of how to end it and other things came up. But now it's up, so...yay! My sister, Amaya, gave me the idea for the first part 'cause we were talking about what Sasuke's dream could be (this was weeks ago when I didn't have an idea yet) and this is what she suggested. I didn't think I could make a long enough chapter of it though, so I added the other part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 19: Dreams Part 10 – Sasuke

_Sasuke and Itachi were fighting in a random forest. Sasuke was pretty beat-up, but so was Itachi. One thing was different; however, Sasuke had the upper hand. He had been secretly setting up a trap, and Itachi was inches away from setting it off. Sasuke ran at Itachi and threw a punch. _

_Itachi stepped to the right to avoid it (just as Sasuke planned), and was about to kick his little brother in the stomach when he set off a wire. Sasuke jumped backwards as ten kunai plunged to the ground, right where Itachi was standing. Itachi, of course, saw it coming and jumped to the right again to avoid the weapons. Again, just as Sasuke planned._

_Itachi tripped yet another wire, sending another ten kunai from above, and five flying from the side. _(A/N: Don't ask me how Sasuke set up all this up without Itachi knowing, I don't know. Maybe he's magical or something. Be creative.)_ Itachi jumped into the air, spun diagonally out of the way, and landed on the ground. _

_Sasuke ran up, while Itachi was still lying on the ground. Grabbed one of the first ten kunai that were still stuck in the dirt, and threw it at Itachi, who was getting up._

_The kunai hit him straight in the heart, and Itachi fell over again. Sasuke stood in amazement. He had finally done it. He had finally fulfilled his dream; he had killed his brother _(A/N: That sounds horrible, doesn't it? )_. Suddenly, Itachi turned into a puff of smoke and was replaced by a log. A deep, rough voice was heard echoing throughout the forest. Sasuke heard it over and over again, but still couldn't believe it _(A/N: Suddenly, Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and yelled "Believe it!")

"_LOGGED!" The low, still echoing voice_ _said._

"_Foolish little brother. Did you really think you could defeat me that easily? Until next time." Itachi, who was now on a tree branch in front of Sasuke said, said coolly, then stared to disappear into the treetops._

_Sasuke stood there still, staring at the log in disbelief. He fell to his knees, still fixed on the log._

'Why? Why do you hate me, SandVillageGirl? WHY?'_ Sasuke thought angrily. _

"_Damn it." Sasuke muttered, slamming his fist on the ground._

_The Uchiha looked away from the log and up, towards the sky._

"_Why do I keep mistaking logs for people?" Sasuke yelled._

Sasuke woke with a start and sat up. He was sweating and shaking slightly. The raven-haired boy looked around the room and saw that everyone was still asleep, so he lay back down.

'_Damn you, SandVillageGirl.' _Sasuke thought before he drifted back off into sleep.

_Sasuke was walking away from the fields when Sakura caught up to him. Squad seven had just finished training and Sasuke was planning on going home and having lunch._

"_Hey, Sasuke. What were you going to do?" Sakura asked._

"_Well, I was going to go home and make a sandwich, but I'm guessing you're going to ask me if I wanted to go somewhere with you." Sasuke said in a bored tone._

"_...Well? Will you?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

"_...Fine."_

_Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their food at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop _(A/N: I use this place too much, too!)_. Sakura was looking at Sasuke, who was having a staring contest with the wall (The wall would be the one at the back of the Shop)._

"_Sasuke..." Sakura said, but stopped._

"_What?" Sasuke asked, still staring at the wall._

"_Never mind, it's nothing." Sakura said._

_They got their food and they ate in half-silence. That is, Sakura was talking about random things (the outrageously easy missions, Naruto screwing them up, how annoying it is that Kakashi-sensei is always late, Naruto being annoying, ect.), and Sasuke sat there and nodded. When they came out of the shop, they decided to go home since it was so hot outside. While they were walking, they passed a few kids that were playing soccer. Sasuke walked to the side. They were almost past them when one of the kids called out._

"_Hey, lady! Watch out!" _

_Sakura turned around just in time to see a soccer ball heading straight for her face..._

_Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was lying on her bed in her bedroom and Sasuke was sitting on the edge of her bed._

"_Sasuke! What're you doing in my bedroom?" Sakura asked, sitting up._

"_You got hit in the face by a soccer ball. So I carried you home." Sasuke said plainly._

_Sakura looked at the mirror and groaned. She indeed had a soccer ball mark on her face. She lay back down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _

"_Sasuke?" Sakura said._

"_Hn?" Sasuke said, looking around her room._

'It's not as girly as I thought it would be.' _He thought._

"_Why...why are you so cold?" Sakura asked._

_Sasuke stopped studying her dresser and focused on his knees. Sakura started to wonder if it was okay to ask that._

"_I guess after my parents died...I never learned to trust anyone, and... I started to block people out." Sasuke said._

"_But, I mean, that was a long time ago, so-" Sakura started._

"_You have no idea what it's like to be me!" Sasuke almost yelled. _(A/N: _You don't know what it's like to be like me... To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down..._sorry)

"_I'm sorry. No, I don't know what it's like. But do you want to keep living your life alone? If you would try to open up more, people would like you more. People who would stay by you and help you if you need it." Sakura said._

"_Why do you care?" Sasuke asked._

"_I thought you would know by now. I like you, Sasuke. And I care about you." Sakura replied. _

_Sasuke looked up at her. He knew she had always liked him, but it just sunk in. There was somebody out there tat really cared about him. And he had been blocking her out. It was...nice. Sasuke stood up._

"_You're right. And I'm sorry for being so cold." Sasuke said._

_Sakura smiled, Sasuke smiled too, only very, very faintly. But Sakura's smile faded, making Sasuke's do the same._

"_Are you still going to go after your brother, then?" Sakura asked, sounding sad._

"_No, not yet. I still have to get stronger." Sasuke said, but seeing the look on her face, he added, "I'm not leaving for a long time."_

_Sakura's face broke into a smile and she got to see something almost no one had seen. She got to see Sasuke's real smile._

**Wow. I really hate that ending. I didn't know how to end it, and I wanted to put it up, so I hope it didn't suck as bad as Sakura's dream! Geez! Why do all me SasukexSakura moments suck? Rawr! -deep breath- I was planning on finishing this story before school started, but obviously, that's not going to happen, since school starts Monday. It's almost over, though so at least it's close to my plan. ****R&R!**

**Next Chapter: Everybody's finally waking up, but will they're dreams affect anything? **

**1 chapter left... –sob-**


	20. Chapter 20: Going Home

**I-am-so-sorry. With school and everything (and my parent's random new rule: no computer on school nights. Why? I don't know), it's been really hard to get on the computer. But now it's up and you can call off that angry mob you formed. Please. Okay, the chapter you've been waiting for, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 20: Going home

Everybody slowly woke up, one by one. They mostly just sat in their sleeping bags, until they all fully woke up. Some of them were wishing they hadn't woken up, some of them looking over at the person that had been in their dream (then looking away and blushing when they noticed they were looking at them, too. A/N: _-cough- _Neji and Tenten_ –cough-_), and some of them sat there amazed at how stupid their dream was (A/N: _-cough- _Sakura _–cough-_).

Temari went over to Kankuro and asked him how he was feeling. He could sit up, but he was still very sore. He decided it was best not to tell Temari that he had got up and walked last night, knowing he probably get a lecture on how he could've fallen, or made one of his wounds bleed again. Gaara entered Hinata's apartment after a little while. So now everyone was awake, or mostly, at least, and there was only one thing left to do...

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stood up, stretched, and walked over to the kitchen. A few of the shinobi followed her suit and started stretching the rest of their sleep away.

"I was going to make pancakes." Hinata said, stopping at the swinging door (A/N: You know, the doors that don't have a doorknob, but have hinges, and they swing back and forth?) that led into the kitchen and turned around. "Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Temari can help me if they- what?"

Everybody in the room (except Gaara) was staring at her with a look of disbelief on their face.

"You... you didn't stutter!" Ino said.

"Hinata! That's great!" Naruto yelled, getting up, running over to her and hugging her.

"Oh, th-thank you, N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered, blushing furiously.

"NARUTO!" Everybody in the room (except Gaara, Naruto and Hinata) shouted. (A/N: Thanks for the idea, Amaya!)

"Look what you did!" Sakura said.

Naruto let go of Hinata, looking embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. He just surprised me." Hinata said.

The whole room (except Gaara A/N: You know what? Whenever I say 'everybody' or 'the whole room', just know that it excludes Gaara, okay?) sighed in relief. The girls got up and went into the kitchen to help Hinata.

While Hinata was getting the mix, measuring cups and frying pans (A/N: Yes, I know they have those pretty little grills that you can make pancakes and crap on, but I use a frying pan), Ino was whispering something to the other girls.

Hinata figured it was some kind of plan because she noticed Temari giggle and nod out of the corner of her eye. After Hinata got the last pan out of the cabinet beside the oven and stood up, she noticed the girls had surrounded her.

"What are you-" Hinata started, but she was cut off by Ino yelling "NOW!"

The four other girls sprung forward, glomping the shy girl. Tenten, who had gotten to her first, had Hinata in a deadly bear hug.

"Tenten...I can't...breathe." Hinata muffled from underneath the pile.

"Oh, sorry!" Tenten said, letting go of her.

The girls un-piled themselves off of their friend.

"Hinata, it's great that you're not stuttering anymore!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but do you have any clue why?" Temari asked.

Hinata blushed like never before and told the girls about her dream.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Sakura said.

"Are those pancakes ready yet?" Naruto asked from the living room.

"Uh... almost!" Ino shouted back.

"Let's get to work!" Tenten said.

The girls worked in the kitchen for about ten minutes, making twenty-five pancakes (A/N: Is that reasonable? If not, well, their ninja, maybe they have super-pancake-making skillz...or something). Temari poked her head out the door and announced that the pancakes were ready. The boys stood up and headed for the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto got to the door first. Sasuke took a step back and opened the door for Naruto.

"Go ahead." He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto, looking very confused, went ahead and Sakura, who had seen it, nearly dropped her plate of pancakes. Once everyone had gotten their food, the girls formed a circle on their sleeping bags (the boys just kinda clumped on theirs), and began to tell about their dreams.

"So I asked him again, and he kissed me!" Tenten exclaimed, taking another bite of pancakes.

A low 'oooh' was heard from the circle

"I thought I was gonna melt, I was so happy! And then, hey!" Tenten said, raising her head from her plate (she had been cutting another piece) "Naruto and Hinata took a picture!"

"Me?" Hinata asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you traitor!" Tenten said jokingly.

The boys, however, were just randomly pointing out facts from their dream (Sasuke, of course, didn't tell them about his first little nightmare).

"And then she got really mad at me. I don't know why, though. Tch." Neji said.

When everybody finished, they put their plates in a stack next to the sink, got dressed, and began to roll up their sleeping bags. Sakura got done, and started to walk over to Sasuke, who had his back turned to her, and was still rolling his sleeping bag up. She stopped when she was three feet away from him and turned around.

"No, he'll just reject me again." She muttered, walking back to her bag.

Little did she know, Sasuke heard her, and he knew what she was going to do. Sakura found Ino by the door, thanking Hinata.

"Ino, do you want to go to the mall with me?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, I was going to see what Shikamaru was doing." Ino said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." Sakura said.

Sakura watched as Ino opened the door and walked away through the window. She went back over and sat down next to her sleeping bag, wondering what she was going to do now.

"C'mon, Gaara; we're going now." Temari said, and turned to Hinata. "Thanks again."

Sakura watched again as the three Sand Village ninja headed out the door, with Kankuro's arm around her neck, supporting him up. She noticed Tenten standing next to Neji.

"So, are we gonna spar today?" Tenten asked.

"It's Sunday." Neji stated.

"So?"

"Let's rest a day. Take a walk in the park with me."

"Is this Neji Hyuuga talking?"

"...maybe."

Tenten laughed and Neji smiled (not a big one, sorry Tenten!) and the two ninja thanked Hinata and walked out the door. Sakura was still sitting by her sleeping bag when Sasuke walked up to her.

"Sakura, do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked.

Sakura's face lit up at once and she stood up but then she frowned and sat back down, looking at the door (A/N: Why? I don't know).

"Nice one, Naruto." She said gloomily.

"Sakura, it's me." Sasuke said.

Sakura looking up at him.

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" he repeated.

"Sure, but why are you asking me? This isn't like you." Sakura asked.

"What? I can't be kind once in a while?" he asked, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Hmm, I guess so. I was just making sure it wasn't Naruto trying to play a trick on me." Sakura said, taking his hand, smiling.

She picked up her sleeping bag. Sasuke walked towards the door. Sakura thanked Hinata, who was picking up the bowls of cookies and chips, and followed Sasuke out the door. Hinata smiled and watched as they walked away.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"No."

Only Naruto was left now. He was standing by the kitchen door. Hinata was going to do the dishes, so she walked over and noticed Naruto. 

"I'll help you do the dishes." Naruto said.

So he did, and when they finished, Naruto stood in front of Hinata looking down at his feet.

"I was wondering...I found this place, not far from the park that has a lot of flowers and stuff. It's really pretty and I think you would like it, so I wanted to show it to you." Naruto said, looking up.

"I would love that." Hinata said, smiling.

The two shinobi walked out the door together. Leaving the room that held both good and bad (_cough _Kankuro _cough_) memories. Leaving the room where people realized they liked people. Leaving; until it happened all again...

**That's right; you heard me. I've been convinced to write a sequel. It probably won't be called ****Sleepover 2****, I don't know what the title's going to be yet, and I don't know when it'll be up, but you can use that nifty 'Author Alert' thing that'll tell you when I put a new story up. Ino has told me from the beginning that Hinata lives in the Hyuuga mansion, but I just decided to put her in an apartment for whatever reason. In the sequel, she'll probably be in the mansion (if it's even held at her house; I don't know where it's going to be yet), so don't be confused if she's suddenly in a mansion. Now, I'm letting you guys give me ideas, and I will use some of the ideas you've already given me (running around Konoha in a tutu, playing DDR, ect.). However, if you give me any ideas, they have to be (couple-wise) SasuxSaku, InoxShika, NejixTenten, NaruxHina, they cannot dis Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke (I don't like him, but Tenten would kill me if I dissed him), or any of the girls, and you can tell me who you want there; it doesn't mean I'll listen, but you can try . One more thing: I need to know if you liked the 'Dreams' part. If not, I won't put it in my next one. I will have a bonus chapter that I will try my hardest to get up on Thursday; so technically, it's not quite over yet. Give me your ideas, and I'll try to put them in the sequel. R&R! **

**Bonus Chapter: I'm just gonna say Squad 7 goes to the beach...**


	21. Bonus Chapter

**...heh, heh. So much for Thursday... I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor- Tenten and Ino walks over to me "Stop acting like Ritsu!" ...Sorry. Anyway, Science Fair started, so I had to do that, and my teachers decided to be like, muhahaha, HOMEWORK! So...yeah. Plus, my Girl Scout troop has been doing a lot. Oh, and I should tell you: this has nothing to do with the fanfic. This is just a bonus chapter, so nothing's changed. Sasuke's a jerk, Naruto's clueless, Ino still likes Sasuke, you get the point. I'll babble at the end so you can finally read the last chapter of ****Sleepover**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto**

**Bonus Chapter**

Naruto trudged slowly to the bridge. It was seven o' clock in the morning, and he was still sleepy. When he arrived, Sasuke, Sakura, and (to his surprise), Kakashi were already there.

"Ah, good. Did you get my wake up call?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Naruto said irritably.

Kakashi's wake up call had been a kunai thrown at his window. Naruto's window inevitably shattered, waking the blond boy with a start. The note tied to the kunai said to meet on the usual bridge. And then the note exploded. Naruto went and stood over where his other two teammates were.

"So, why'd you call us here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I've talked to the Hokage, and he's agreed, you've been working hard and well, so I'm taking you on a mandatory vacation." Kakashi said happily.

"Where're we going?" Naruto asked.

"The beach." (A/N: I know, I know, Konoha is far away from the coast line, shhh! Just pretend you don't know that. They could poof there, right?)

"When are we leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Two hours, so go home and get sunscreen, towels, and whatever. Meet me back here at nine o' clock."

Squad seven departed from the bridge to head home.

At nine o' clock, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were back on the bridge with their beach bags. They all had their bathing suits under their clothes, which were lighter than what they normally wore (A/N: What I mean is, Naruto isn't wearing his orange jumpsuit, or whatever it is, but instead, a yellow shirt with long blue shorts, and Sakura is wearing a light pink shirt with blue shorts, etc.); and minus the kunai and shuriken pouches. A puff of smoke signaled that Kakashi had arrived. He was also in lighter clothes and carrying two umbrellas under his arm, a beach bag, and a cooler.

"Hey, you're not five hours late!" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, well. I didn't want to run into traffic." Kakashi said simply.

"Traffic? We don't have cars." Sasuke said.

"I know." Kakashi said.

"Then what are you talking about, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Traffic on Poof-and-You're-There Highway, of course!" Kakashi said, as though it were obvious (A/N: Don't ask.)

And with that, Kakashi once again became a poof of smoke and disappeared.

"Oh, I get it!" Sakura said after a few seconds.

She poofed away just like her sensei. Sasuke also caught on, but just as he was about to poof away, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Hold up, I'm confused! What're we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from Naruto's grip and looked at him.

"You call yourself a ninja." He said before poofing away.

"What are we supposed to do?!?" Naruto yelled to no one.

"Y-you're supposed to u-use your ninja skills to p-poof there, N-Naruto." A familiar shy voice said from behind a nearby tree.

Naruto turned to see who it was. Hinata was standing half-behind a tree in a rather creepy manner.

"Hinata? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm n-not stalking you!" Hinata yelled abruptly. "I-I mean, I was taking a walk."

"Oh, okay." Naruto said, obviously not taking in the stalking part. "So all we have to do is poof there?"

"Y-yes. Just th-think of where you want t-to be." Hinata said.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Naruto said and poofed away.

Hinata emerged from behind the tree and walked onto the bridge. She grinned and picked up the spare shirt (A/N: You know, when you go to the beach, you bring an extra shirt to go in the water with or something?) Naruto had dropped in his confusion. Stuffing the shirt in her pocket, she walked away, whistling innocently.

When Naruto arrived at the beach, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there waiting for him.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get it." Sakura said.

"And that's your ninja lesson for today. Follow me." Kakashi said.

They walked around for a few minutes before they found a spot. They set up their umbrellas (one being yellow, blue and pink, the other being plain gray) and unfolded their chairs. It wasn't long before familiar voices were heard.

"Can you pass those pineapple slices?"

"Get them yourself, you lazy bum!"

"Ugh, troublesome woman."

"Can you pass me the chips while you're up?"

Sakura raised her sunglasses and leaned over to see the people.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"What are you doing here?" They said together.

"Well, this is ironic." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey, guys!" Choji said, leaning over to see them with difficulty.

"Hello, Asuma." Kakashi said.

"Hello, Kakashi. Still reading that book I see." Asuma said, as usual, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yep. Still smoking I see." Kakashi said, with Come Come Paradise in his hands. (A/N: Sorry if that isn't the right title.)

"Ah, tou-" Asuma said, but suddenly, Iruka came out of nowhere.

"Don't say it!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Asuma.

"..."

"Good." Iruka said, sounding pleased, and he left.

"...ché."

"Let's go play 'keep-away' in the water." Ino suggested.

"Okay." Sakura agreed.

The two girls stood up and motioned for the boys to do the same.

"C'mon. It'll be lots of fun." Sakura said.

"I don't know..." Choji said, looking longingly at his chips.

"Well, I'm still going." Ino said. "Coming, Sakura?"

Ino had pulled off her shirt and shorts, having her bathing suit, which was a plain purple bikini, underneath. Sakura nodded and followed her suit. Her bathing suit was a plain pink bikini. The boys stood up almost immediately saying things like, "Maybe the water would be good."

Sasuke has blue shorts with the Uchiha clan sign on them, Naruto had plain yellow shorts, Shikamaru had brown shorts with clouds on them, and Choji has light blue shorts with different kinds of food on them.

In the water, it was decided that Squad seven would be a team and Squad ten would be a team. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors between Ino and Sakura, Ino's team got the ball and everybody spread out. Ino threw the ball over Naruto to Shikamaru, who threw it over to Choji, but Sasuke caught it instead.

He threw it to Sakura, who was going to throw it back to Sasuke, but Shikamaru was almost right next to him, so she threw it to Naruto. Of course, he dropped it and Ino picked it up. She threw it back to Choji. The game went on for about fifteen minutes before they called it quits and went deeper into the water to just hand out, occasionally swimming over waves, under them, or riding them.

"Man, I wish a really big wave would come!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Choji agreed.

What the two boys didn't see, however, was a huge speedboat (A/N: When in the hell are we?) go by in the distance...

**About ten minutes later...**

"These waves are lame!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, wait, I think this one's gonna be big! Okay, maybe not, Oh, what about, never mind." Choji said.

They both turned to face the shore and sighed disappointedly. Sasuke looked back towards the horizon (facing the sea, his back to the shore) and motioned to the others (Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru), who looked and nodded. They started to swim farther towards the shore. It didn't take long for Naruto and Choji to realize them leaving.

"Hey, where're you guys going?" Naruto called after them.

Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were in knee-deep water now and the girls were giggling.

"What're they-what?" Naruto said, but stopped, as Choji was tapping him on the shoulder, facing the other way.

"Uh, Naruto." Choji said, pointing behind him.

Behind them, coming fast, was a huge wave; no less than five feet in height (A/N: No lie. That doesn't sound like a lot but remember, they're in water up to their shoulders and the wave starts at the surface, so it's five feet from the surface. Don't ask me why they didn't feel the pull of the water, I don't know). Naruto and Choji turned around and started to swim, but the wave was faster.

"Holy shiii-a-blub-blub-blub." Naruto yelled, getting pushed under by the wave.

He tried to get up, but the wave pushed him down more. When he was finally able to stand, he was in mid-thigh deep water. Choji was a little further. The girls were laughing out loud now and the boys were fighting laughter.

"Oh, you think it's funny do yo- not agaaaaaain!" Naruto yelled when yet another huge wave came by, sweeping him off his feet. Choji, too, was tripped and he ran into Sakura and Ino knocking them over. Ino, in an attempt to keep balance, grabbed Shikamaru's arm, dragging him down as well. Only Sasuke was left standing. When it was over, everybody stood, breathing hard. Sasuke smirked.

"Losers." He said, walking away, towards the shore.

Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto all looked at each other and nodded. They all walked up to Sasuke and in a big group, pushed him over, making him face-plant into the ankle-deep water.

"_Loser_." Naruto said in a mocking voice.

They all headed for the umbrellas (except for Sasuke, who was still lying in the water).

"No way, Kurenai is prettier than Anko!" Asuma said.

"You're blind, Anko's way hotter!" Kakashi argued.

"_You're_ blind! Oh, hey guys." Asuma said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "Back already? Where's-?"

"Here." Sasuke said, spitting an ominous object that looked suspiciously like a severed finger into his hand.

"You guys look exhausted." Kakashi said.

"Hn." The Genin moaned.

"That's Neji's line." Asuma stated.

"Fine, _nn_. Happy?" Naruto said.

Asuma shrugged. They ate lunch and stayed under the umbrellas the rest of the time. When they left, the six Genin looked menacingly at the water.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"Can we go somewhere else next time?" She asked.

Kakashi grinned and poofed away. She sighed and they all poofed back to Konoha.

**Back in Konoha**

"Hinata, it's time for dinner. Hinata?" Neji called.

When he got no response, he opened her door. She had fallen asleep on her bed, holding a shirt lovingly. Neji sighed.

"Not again."

He took the shirt from her and put it in a drawer with various other items she stole from Naruto (kunai, chopsticks, old scrolls, etc.). Neji shook her gently.

"Hinata, dinner's ready." He said softly.

Hinata opened her eyes sleepily.

"O-okay." She said, sitting up.

Neji walked out of her room. Hinata got up and walked to her special drawer. She opened it and pressed the newly-stolen shirt to her face. The indigo-haired girl sighed happily, put the shirt back, and walked down to go eat dinner.

**Morals! (OMG, this story **_**actually**_** has a point!):**

 Don't say what you really want, it just might happen.

 Hinata's a stalker! OO

**Aubrey: You're a stalker?**

**Me: ...maybe.**

**Heather: Woohoo! Go stalkers! FRUIT LOOPS!**

**Me: ... Don't ask me what the last part, it didn't feel right, just having them poof back to Konoha and not ever tell you what happened to Hinata. I tried to make it long because I made you wait this long. This was based off something that really happened to me. Just before school started, we went to the beach and let's just say I was in Naruto's position. Minus the pushing someone down part. But we did play 'keep-away'. Also, Tenten, this is your birthday present, me finally finishing the story. So Happy Birthday. It's also Naruto's birthday today, hooray! Hmmmm, it seems like I wanted to say so much more. Oh, well, I'll add something if I forget to put it now. Keep those ideas for the sequel coming, and tell me if you want me to keep up the 'Dreams' part. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. See ya!**

**-Hinata Hyuuga**

**(A.K.A. XxSandVillageGirlxX)**


End file.
